Marking Your Territory
by Zkname
Summary: Things are becoming relaxed and complacent in the Oga Household. Hilda and Oga now have passed the bridge of understanding one another. With that accomplished, a sense of comfort is now felt in each others company. To ensure these days remain content and nothing changes, Hilda might find herself having to astoblish some dominance over her status as 'wife' for that to remain true.
1. Chapter 1

Light snoring could be heard from a small baby currently using his so called father's left forearm as a pillow. Said father currently had his back to his bed facing the top of the ceiling. He had a pair of lazy eyes stare at the ceiling tiles in front of him.

Oga Tatsumi was currently wondering why he could feel far more weight on him than usual. He stared over to his right side and saw a big lump of someone else laying on him. The sprawled blond hair over his torso deduced many of his guesses.

"Oi mind telling me why you're naked?"

The brute as so many called him replied with an uncaring lazy drawl. He let out a small yawn as well when he finished that phrase and made no apparent moves to fix the situation. If anything it just appeared as if he'd go back to sleep if he didn't receive a response.

"I'm not"

In just a tired tone as he, Oga received his reply. The lump that was on him, shifted more comfortably on his side and continued to use his armpit as a pillow. Oga to this cracked his right eye fully open as if calling bullshit and eyed her down.

Sure enough a very flimsy see through pair of lingerie was on her person. The man would have almost erupted in laughter had it not been for the child currently sleeping on his other side. So he refrained himself to a small chuckle and went back to lying with his eyes closed.

"Where in god's name did you get that?"

"…Your sister took me shopping, since I told her your issues with me sleeping naked"

'Oh well what a great solution I can still see your fucking nipples for god sakes' the man thought sarcastically.

"You told my sister you sleep with me naked?"

"….What's the problem? When I do?"

"You know what a babbler she is right?"

"Your parents were already assuming it."

"Yeah but now they probably got other fucked upped thoughts of us"

"…You never cared before"

"…..True, well whatever then"

Hilda at this point was now amused as she stared over at the supposed 'father' of her master. Clad in nothing but dark boxers, he was as naked as she, so she saw no point in why he was complaining to her. For some reason she had an urge to drill her knuckles on his rippled abdomen as retribution.

The two however were far beyond lazy, and an opportunity such as this did not present itself often. Oga currently had three days off and Baby Beel was sleeping a lot. The supposed parents quickly learned that whenever the baby slept, they slept.

These young adults certainly weren't feeling young anymore with how long they've been looking after the young demon lord. On days off such as these they literally just spent it in their bedroom sleeping it away. The days when they didn't have free time were always so damn hectic.

Hilda let out a yawn and faced the ceiling with Oga, her head still on his shoulder where his armpit resided. Her eyes were getting heavy again and the strong heat didn't help. Summer break was just around the corner and alas maybe this rough year would finally give them some much needed vacation as parents.

The window next to their bed was currently wide open, as white curtains fluttered with the small breeze. It did very little to make the heat feel any less then it was. She reckoned it was around one in the evening right now and still had no urge to get up.

The vibrant green eyed woman buried her face in the crook of his arm and gave one more yawn. The man who called her out a mere minute ago was already back to sleep. She could hear the young master lightly snore on the other side and smiled to herself.

They forgot when this arrangement began happening. It seemed like a distant memory now. For the longest time since her and the baby demon came to live in the Oga Household. She and Baby Beel would take the bed, while he took the futon.

Most of the time they would trade on and off on who slept on the bed but they'd never shared it at the same time. A year however can change a lot as she's come to experience.

After the incident with the behemoths and her temporary memory loss, the months that passed after that changed quite a bit between them. Maybe it was this new comfortable feeling they had between them and they're overall nature of not caring about consequences that land them in these situations so often now.

Hilda back in the demon realm often slept nude in her private quarters when it got as hot as it did here. So old habits came out about a month ago and this human realm seemed to have entered a season known as summer. Oga however told her to put some damn cloths on when it kept occurring and it was began to annoy her hearing him complain so much about it.

Mortals were quite weird with their modesty, but none the less to hear the end of it just a couple days ago she ventured to the shops when she told Misaki about the news. She was dumbfounded when Misaki squealed oddly and said something about a future newborn.

Although she did not like sleeping clothed when it was this hot, Misaki picked her out something that was like wearing nothing at all. She said it would be perfect for the weather and that it should help improve the chances of the 'future newborn'. Hilda was still confused on what that meant, but none the less was delighted when it really did feel like wearing nothing at all.

'This should shut up the fool' she thought at the time. As she held a skimpy see through white vale of a bra and undergarments. The shop they were in was littered with cloths like the one she had and Misaki then tortured her with picking out more.

Each member of the unlikely family of three were now once again snoring away the day. Small noises of cars and children outside could vaguely be heard as the sun rose higher in the sky. The curtains fluttered with the breeze and now all three were contently sleeping.

/

/

/

"Ah hello Mrs. Oga, we came to if we could get the numb skull"

Furuichi proclaimed in front of the door as him and three other young women were behind him. Oga's mother was surprised by the visit and warmly smiled as she led them to the living room. Kunieda, Chiaki, and Nene as they introduced themselves went along with Furuichi up the stairs to get Oga.

"Ah youth going out to enjoy the festivities of summer"

"What was that mom?"

Misaki currently came out of their lower floor restroom and was now snacking on an ice cream as she stared at the TV on the couch. Her mother was cutting away at some vegetables on the kitchen counter facing their living room. The old woman smiled at her daughter.

"Oh Oga's friends just showed up so they could go to the pool"

"Are they going to get him right now?"

"Well Furuichi led them to his room"

"…"

"Wait did you tell them how Hilda and him sleep with the door unlocked"

"….."

"Oh My"

The older woman replied as she forgot and dropped her knife to cover her mouth. Sure enough as soon she finished that statement a loud yell was heard. Making the two women chuckle to themselves.

/

Furuichi babbled to the three deadpanned girls as they headed down the corridor on the upper floor. He was talking about meaningless experiences of youth during the summer and they basically ignored him like females tend to do when he was involved. Kunieda though took in everything, as this was one of the very few times she visited.

She was very shy around Oga's mother and didn't say anything, not wanted to make a bad first impression. She remained silent with her two friends when Furuichi introduced them. Inside her head she was steeling her resolve to put up a good front in the favor of Oga's mother.

When Furuichi finally noticed he was being ignored he slightly simmered while slightly bowing his head and staring forward. All of them were dressed in swimming attire, him in his blue swim trunks and white T-shirt.

The girls all wore shorts and tops to cover their swimsuits underneath and cursed his luck. The quicker he got them to the pool the quicker he could see what was underneath and to do that he needed Oga's lazy ass out of bed. Lately all he did was sleep, whenever he'd come over his parents would apologetically tell him he was currently sleeping.

As they reached the end of the hall and reached Oga's room Furuichi took point as he turned the door knob. He was surprised he didn't hear the bickering of him and Baby Beel, nor the sound of his TV blaring away from the sound of whatever video game he was playing. Yet again he was probably asleep.

So with that logical sense he decided to enter in loudly so he'd wake him up. After turning the knob, he surprised the three girls when he kicked it open and barged in.

"OGaaa?!"

Furuichi's lower jaw quickly smashed to the floor from the sight in front of him. The girls behind him wondering the cause for his reaction walked in and were now equally stunned.

Both sleeping parents woke up with a jolt, Hilda being first to rise from her position looked at the source of her disturbance. Her shock that the creep had barged in their room, temporally stunned and she forgot her current attire.

Oga however not missing a beat quickly covered the woman with the sheets they carelessly let fall off the bed. Needless to say the monster was soon let out as Oga processed everything that just happened. One and the most important was that Baby Beel was now awake. Two he was now awake, and three Furuichi just caught glimpse of a naked Hilda if for just one brief second.

Now something in the back of his mind, knew he was not going to hear the end of it from Furuichi about how he's been sleeping with Hilda. Right now however the fact that he caught her naked, if again all but for a semi second kind of blocked out anything else. It must of really because aside from Hilda's state of dress he completely forgot about his.

Hilda however didn't and as she clutched the sheets Oga gave her to her, she noticed the three females currently present. A small tick of annoyance when she caught Kunieda's blush was making her brow twitch.

"Oga! Hurry up"

Hilda voiced a little strongly when the man went menacingly walking towards his friend. Furuichi who now wiped the blood off his nose and was chuckling very nervously as he backed away, was trying not to shake as his friend grew a demonic face. Oga cracked his knuckles and no sooner after he did that he kicked all the occupants out of his room.

In a comical sense all occupants blinked when they were all thrown in a mass while hanging in midair for a second and dropped with a loud thud outside the door.

/

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I forgot to mention how you and Hilda like sleeping, and should have told them to wait a minute"

Oga who currently sat at his dining table with his arms crossed, felt his eye twitch. How you forgot a big detail like that was beyond him. Dressed now in a pair of black trunks and red T-shirt, he clacked his flip flops impatiently on the floor. Furuichi with a big bruise to his cheek currently sat across from him, still in a state of disbelief as he stared at the ceiling mumbling to himself.

The girls each took a seat awkwardly at the dining table as Oga's mother spoke. The second wife of the house was currently only a long black T-shirt that belonged to Oga as she worked on the stove. Her bare feet touched the tiled kitchen floor as she moved around and cast a squinting eye at the female that just sat next to Oga.

No one in the household missed a beat when that happened and Misaki watched with widen eyes as the blue haired girl blatantly did that. Both mother and daughter stared briefly at one another. Then over to Hilda who they noticed was slightly gripping the spatula in her hand tighter.

Through the span of time the new members of the Oga Household have been here, a routine had occurred. Oga's mom and dad were always across each other from the dining table. Misaki took one side for herself, while Oga and Hilda always sat next to each other. This had begun ever since the young woman had entered the family.

At no point did this seated pattern ever change since its creation. Now granted there were guests over at the moment, but the husband and wife were always next to one another. Even Furuichi on the times he visited knew this.

'Well this isn't good' both thought

"Oga what do you want?"

Everyone's reverie stopped as Oga with his eyes closed and arms still crossed answered nonchalantly.

"The usual, but toss me a sports drink instead of an orange juice"

Hilda not missing a beat searched the fridge and tossed him a bottle. Not moving an inch, the man simply caught in his palm and placed on top of the table as he waited for his food. The visitors were surprised it wasn't Oga's mom cooking, but Hilda instead.

"Does Hilda always cook?"

Nene surprised everyone by talking, and reminding them all that they were still there.

Oga's mother chuckled as the rest of her meal was prepared for her husband when he returned home from work. She was moving things out of the way for Hilda in the kitchen and walked out when she was finished. Wiping her forehead off with a small towel from the heat inside, she smiled over at them.

"No darling, she only cooks when Oga and Beel want to eat"

Everyone was temporally stunned once again with the news they were receiving. Misaki who was leaning over the couch and staring at them laughed at their dumbfounded faces.

"It was to teach her to become a better cook and it's a wife's duty after all isn't it?"

Misaki questioned amused as both Oga and Hilda ignored the comment of a wife like they always do. That was another habit that seemed to have started after living together. When she first started cooking, she'd admit she wasn't the best. Of course she always launched a good punch in Oga's direction when he blatantly stated it.

After the little episode with her temporal memory loss, she realized what made her food taste good. After that she was seen in the kitchen with Oga's mother more often than not. Hilda studied better ways to cook human food.

As a wet nurse of course cooking was one of the requirements that needed to be achieved. Unfortunately the place she trained in only specified in demon cuisines, and to humans that apparently was nothing but burning to the taste buds. She wouldn't have cared of course since it tasted damn near delicious to her, but she then found out her young master seemed to hate all demon cuisine.

Thus she decided to master human plates as well, and much to her joy the young master seemed delighted with her meals. Oga's mother decided she be the one to feed her own family now. Oga was about to rebuke until he tasted one her plates, if albeit hesitant since he knew her previous dishes from experience.

Needless to say gulped it down when both Hilda and his mother gave him a death glare. Since then the one in charge of Oga's dishes and Baby Beel was Hilda. Like them sleeping together, it all just became a common occurrence since then.

Hilda reemerged from the kitchen with two plates one she laid down in front Oga and the other for herself as sat down. She had dragged a seat so she'd be on Oga's left side, while slightly sneering at the woman who took her usual seat. The other occupants proclaimed that they ate before they got there and weren't hungry.

Baby Beel was currently sucking away happily on a bottle in his aunt's hands in the living watching TV.

"So you're going to the pool with them"

"Considering that dumb ass went so far out of his way to ensure I did, I'd figure I might as well…"

"Hnnn… we're running low on diapers and laundry detergent be sure to get some when you come back"

"I got it"

The occupants at the table stared as the two spoke to each other like a routinely acted script. Oga munched away at the omelet on his plate and would answer with short curt responses when she told him what she needed done. Quite frankly it was creepy seeing people their age act like old folk.

"Hilda, you're not coming with us?"

The blue haired woman interrupted them as she stared disapprovingly at her attire. Her hair still sporadic from not combing it and it fell long behind her back. All the wet nurse was wearing was that over enlarged T-shirt, it filled her with green knowing it was Oga's. Thank goodness Furuichi was currently in la-la land right now or he'd be getting tossed around by Oga for ogling.

"No, I have to fix the room and get laundry done I'm afraid, take good care of the young master"

Like always she chided Oga about the Baby.

"Yeah yeah"

"Well that's too bad"

Kunieda sweetly smiled, which only served to agitate Hilda further as she narrowed her eyes at her. This girl was certainly pushing her buttons today. Did she feel threatened for some reason?

Oga jugged the bottle of sports drink and handed Hilda his plate.

"Delicious as always"

He told as he stood up and gave his daily thanks to the cook. Hilda smiled softly to herself as if to say but of course as she stood with him and took the plate from him. Both redtails winced when they caught how tight Kunieda's fists were when all this occurred.

"So Oga, think we can score a ride on the new slide together I hear it's massive"

The man blinked when he took Baby Beel from his sister's hands and turned back to face Kunieda. Her tan shorts and stripped button up shirt rustled slightly as she put her hands behind her back.

Oga being the dense guy he's always been shrugged and said why not as he headed towards the door with the rest of group now heading towards the door, Baby Beel classically resting on his shoulders. Now both mother and daughter had been studying that girl closely since she had entered. The way Hilda seemed to scowl at her direction answered quite firmly what they thought was going on.

When all of guests had left including Oga, everything was still. The only sounds came from Hilda placing away pots and the TV's commercials. Both mother and daughter stared grimly at one another before looking over at the young wife.

"Now dear don't you worry one bit, my boy may be as dense as boulder but know he's as loyal as dog, he's not one to stray"

Oga's mother had placed both hands on Hilda's shoulders startling her as she had been putting things away in the kitchen. She turned back around lightly embarrassed and noticed Misaki was on one of the kitchen stools leaning over the counter looking at the two. The mother chuckled as she retracted her hands and placed her hands on her hips.

"It seems that girl though can't take a hint though"

Misaki said as she stared at the entrance to the house they had just exited from. Wondering when her brother had become such a hit with all the ladies. She figure even if she was though, the fact that he had a baby momma would drive away even the most daring girls.

"Yes"

Her mother answered grimly as she scratched the top of her head with her left hand while her right remained on her hip. Hilda bewildered at what was going on, merely smiled awkwardly and closed her eyes wondering if it was worth bothering trying to fix all the misunderstanding. Knowing how deep she had gotten involved with Oga on this whole marriage thing though she decided it was for the best that she didn't

"Hilda hun, have you heard of marking your territory yet?"

Misaki asked as she turned her attention back to her sister in law.

"Mark my what?"

Both mother and daughter were surprised she didn't

"Darling you must know how to mark your man, I remember when I had to deal with a woman coming onto my husband when we were in our youth"

Misaki at the mention of this groaned as she let her head smack on the counter from the images she was sure to receive that would no doubt surely scar her. Hilda merely kept the same crooked smile and laughed awkwardly when she said she didn't.

"Well there are a number of ways to do it, hickies, (To this Misaki groaned again), a ring which I don't know why you two don't wear one, being affectionate in public and most importantly to the one you want to back off"

Hilda now stood perplexed as she cupped her cheek with her index and thumb with arms crossed. Now vaguely intrigued, she paid close attention to her mother in law. Anyway to deter that woman from the master and annoying her she was all ears.

"Hickies?"

To this the woman stopped talking and stared over at her daughter her looked equally surprised.

"You don't know what those are?"

Hilda looked back and forth between the two disbelieving women. She figured it must be a human thing as she nodded her head no to answer them.

"It's when you bite down on someone's skin and suck at it so it leaves a bruise"

Misaki answered simply and Hilda looked once again bewildered. She tried to imagine in what that would even serve. Both Oga women stared blankly at her as she seemed confused, they really were different in that moca place she was from thought the mother.

"Listen hun if you give Tatsumi one, I'm sure that girl will finally take the hint and back off"

Well Misaki hoped anyway, quite frankly she didn't understand the fact that any woman would pursue a man with a child and still involved with its mother. If she ever met a man that had a kid and the momma was still hanging around she sure as shit could take a message. Girls these days were getting crazy.

Hilda looked mortified with the thought, and both of them chuckled at her reaction. If it's one thing they've learned about their in law is that she was a very conservative person. The only reason she was this clad in her state of dress was this was her home now. It took them awhile for her to see it that way.

"And you're sure Kunieda would back off her attempts at the master and leave us in peace?"

They looked confused as to why that blue haired girl would want her child but they were positive it would stop her from bugging Hilda and Oga. Misaki nodded and Hilda seemed to be pondering actually going through with this marking. She wondered how she would even get Oga to let her do it.

One thing was for certain however, she did not like that Kunieda girl and the thoughts of helping her take care of the young master irked her. As much as she butted heads with Oga, he was a far better candidate for a parent and she had already been accustomed to this household. With a sigh she wondered how she was going to go about it.

/

"Oi you bastard we come to ride the slides and this is all you do?"

Oga cracked an eye open in agitation as his bare chest enjoyed the sun rays as he floated on a round inflatable tube. Baby Beel already fast asleep again on his abdomen. The place was packed with people and the lines were plain out right fucking ridiculous. Even now the sound of people constantly talking and splashing in the pool was giving him a headache.

He should just told these guys to beat and gone back to bed. Today practically just yelled at him to sleep, hell even the ever hyperactive baby of his was snoring away. That was a goddamn sign if ever he saw one.

"Shouldn't you be ogling girls right now?"

Oga asked with a great sense of boredom, wondering exactly why his long time perverse friend wasn't doing that like all the other times they've visited a water park. Furuichi stumbled back embarrassed as some of the girls heard that and gave him a weird look. After chuckling nervously at the glares, he sneered back at Oga and pointed a finger at him.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble, come on after you rode one ride with Kunieda you stopped altogether"

Oga only did that in the first because he said he would and he didn't want to back down on his word. That damn line however drained the life out of him along with Kunieda's chatter and constant stutters. Right now she was with the other two she was always with and they said something about ice cream before leaving.

Oga yawned as he drowned out the rest of people in the pool as best he could and stared at the sky. The sun was high above the sky and only a couple of clouds passed by the never ending blue. He felt his eyes grow heavy again.

This felt as if it was going to be quite a lazy summer. He only had one more week before summer break officially started and god damn if it didn't come at a better time. Too much happened this school year and he was all the more welcoming to the break about to surface. His body still sore from all the fighting he did this year.

Despite all this though he couldn't shake off the feeling that even though the long vacation was right around the corner, the break was nowhere near. He shook off the feeling however as he joined the little guy on him in some more sleep, seems these days they could never get enough.

/

"I'm back"

A tired Oga answered as he shut the door behind him carrying two sets of plastic bags in each hand. The demon child clinging to his shoulder raised his hand in salute to correlate with his father. Hilda stood atop the stairs impatiently tapping her foot on the carpet with arms crossed. Still in the T-shirt from that morning.

"Why so late?"

True enough the sun was long gone and outside was dark. The house lights were mostly off minus the entrance door and the TV in the living where Misaki most likely passed out on the couch watching horror flicks. If the sounds of screaming and chainsaws were anything to go by.

"I dropped off Kunied-ah-a…"

Oga stopped midsentence when he began walking up the stairs and saw the big frown in the usually stoic face of the wet nurse. Oga had long since got used to her tendencies like she had his, so it was safe to say he knew she was pissed. For what reason he didn't know but instinct told him to explain himself.

"With Furuichi and we dropped all three girls off at the same place"

He retorted nervously with a half impish smile as he raised both hands as he held the bags. For what reason that information was relevant he did not know but his gut told him if didn't he'd be in pain. Hilda grunted approvingly at that and took the bags from his hands.

She inspected them; sure enough a new case of diapers and a big jug of detergent were in each. Hilda turned her heels on her bare feet and went in the direction of the laundry room upstairs to store the detergent.

"Be in bed"

Oga gave a tch sound as he grunted, he was going to go there regardless but her telling him to do it felt like it was a command.

"Man Beel what's up with your momma?"

"Dah?"

"Yeah beats me two"

With that said he went to his room, once inside he chucked off his T-shirt and chucked his trunks into the laundry bin. Cracking his neck he put on a pair of comfortable shorts and put Baby Beel on the bed with the side closest to the wall. The baby yawned and rolled to his side with his head on the pillow.

Oga in turn yawned himself and laid down next to him careful not to crush him. He paid no mind when he heard footsteps enter his room nor the shuffle of cloths that followed soon after. The door to his roomed shut and this time there was a click that followed, so events like today never occurred again.

Hilda took her usual position and draped a leg over his left as they both faced the ceiling. Oga wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let it lay in between her chest.

"You're naked"

"No I'm not"

To this the man cracked one eye open as if to call bullshit. Sure enough she was wearing what she did this morning, only this time it was black but her nipples were still as visible as was her previous attire.

This time he did laugh out loud.

/

/

/

A/N: What's going on Ladies and Gents. I saw a couple episodes of this a long while back and this story just hit me. I as you can see am totally for some Oga and Hilda action. What can I say I'm a fan of interesting pairings and to me this is a classic.

Now again I didn't go deep into this anime, I just felt like I needed to contribute my part to this pairing. So none of you die hard Beezlebub fan bug me about including 'this or that' from episode 'what's the number'.

Plan on having this as a side project and don't expect it to be long, I'm planning on keeping this story short and simple, feel like the story will be better appreciated that way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night and Hilda currently shuffled slightly next to her sleep buddy. She huffed some stray hairs in front of her face out of the way and slightly grumbled. The bare neck she had been staring at all night since she got on the bed was currently giving her insomnia.

The blond woman was determining going through with the idea of this so called 'hickie'. It would be the perfect opportunity given that Oga had school that morning. He would no doubt at least at some point of the day run into Kunieda, and from there if what Oga's mother and sister said is true, that girl should take the message that bruise would illustrate.

'Grr'

Hilda let out as her indecision consumed her, she had her right arm resting on Oga's upper torso and she tapped her index finger dead center of his chest repeatedly as her hand lay flat on top of it. She had her right leg curled over his right, and right now she narrowed her eyes once more on the bane of her misery this entire night. Oga completely asleep along with the snoring child that once again used his arm for a pillow.

The green eyed woman sneered at Oga's neck as if it had a mind of its own. She was just unsure of what a hickie one hundred percent meant. Hilda could only guess that it was far more complicated than just a deterrent. From what she's gathered it was a way of saying the current occupant of said bruise was currently dominated by another.

For that very reason she felt no need to place a mark on Oga when every female at his school pretty much thought what the rest of the world did with their situation. She was nervous however; recently that damn blue haired girl had been around him more and more now. She feared the worst, if the young master decided to change his mind on his parent; she'd be forced to work for Kunieda as well.

Her dislike for that human female began after the day they first met. The incident on the roof and comments of her being a scandalous woman making another man raise her child just further fueled Hilda's growing distain. If the dumb girl would just open her eye sockets she would see that Oga is the father.

Hilda recalled those days, it had just been a year since then but even now it felt such a long time ago. Back then the ogre tried any means necessary to rid himself of the young master. She was appalled that someone would even deny such a gift as to be blessed by the demon prince, anyone else would have given arm and leg to be in Oga's position.

The wet nurse slightly smiled to herself how she was back then as well. She went as so far as to actually help the idiot search for a new host, at the time she would have given anything for it to be anyone but him. Things changed however, and he did prove himself to be a far better candidate then she ever thought possible.

In just a span of a year the growth between Oga and Baby Beel was outstanding. The man took down some of the highest ranking demons of her world, a human no less. It took her a time to see what the young master could plainly see since day one.

Yes he was thick headed, and yes you could probably find a box of rocks with more sense than his head. Against adversity though he never let down, even when he was beaten those few rare times, he'd simply get back up, dust himself off and trained a little. Next thing you know he's back to getting even.

Somewhere along the line of all that commotion and constant sprawls, he stopped letting Baby Beel ever leave his side. Now Oga did any means necessary to get the master back if he was taken, and he long stopped searching for someone to take his place. Hell when people call him the father now, he didn't even show any signs of denying it.

"Whatever.."

Taking one of Oga's playlists out of his book, she whispered uncaringly as she inched her lips closer to his neck. She could smell his sports body wash mixed with a little chlorine as she neared his navel, she made a mental note to make him to shower before he left. With that last thought in the dark room, she bit down and sucked away.

She buried away whatever annoying heat was resonating in her belly and focused at the task at hand. Hilda had never done this and she wasn't sure what qualified as a good hickie. All she knew was that she was biting both hard and sucking back long.

The blond couldn't resist the urge to nibble slightly at his nape, so she did it. The taste of salt and skin graced her tongue. Again she was perplexed by the fact that at the moment it was anywhere near appetizing. Whatever was going on in her belly and the now rising heat told the wet nurse she had better stop soon, less something else weird resonate from this small act.

With a small pop, she let her teeth and lips go from Oga's flesh. All the while this happened all the man had been doing was groaning oddly and just tried to deter himself away from her once. Hilda however knew how Oga slept and what it would take to wake him up. Let's just say it usually took one big clobbering to the skull or a loud banging sound.

Hilda traced her fingers over the still damp skin her lips had been on and noticed it was already reddening. She retracted her fingers when she the man whine slightly and she gave him a deadpanned expression as he slept. With a small smile though she rested her head on his chest and oddly enough quickly fell asleep.

All three were once again dead asleep as the window let the moonlight enter the room from the open curtains. Despite the night air, the room was still very warm, it must have been because all three suddenly cuddled closer together.

/

Oga currently let out a big yawn as he searched for a towel to go into the showers with. He was very agitated when Hilda woke him up half an hour early then usual and merely pointed at the door when he scowled in her direction.

"Shower"

Were the only words let out from her mouth as she stood up. Her 99.9% nudity gained a 0.01% when she took the flimsy garments off. Oga felt his eye twitch as he assumed he couldn't very well complain much when greeted like that in the morning. With a grumble of acceptance he stood up and chucked his cloths on top of hers in the laundry.

Hilda snatched one of Oga's big T-shirts he left hanging off his desk chair. She turned her head back slightly as she walked to the door and told him to hurry up. To which he grumbled as he followed after as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

They both tried to be as quiet as possible when the opened the door as Baby Beel was still snoozing away. Once out they both headed towards the bathroom and Hilda went to brush her teeth, again she snapped her hand with a pointed index finger in the direction of the bathroom stall.

The man exasperated at this point merely gave her an annoyed glance as he placed the towel on the stand next to the stall. He couldn't smell that bad could he? For some reason she seemed very interested in her teeth today since she seemed to crowding the mirror.

"Oi Hilda I want some bacon this morning"

Oga half yelled as he turned on the water and closed the see through glass door. He flinched slightly as cold water hit his shoulders first, but relaxed as the warm water surfaced. He had his eyes closed as the overhead showerhead sprayed him in water from the top down. When he slowly opened them he caught Hilda staring in morbid fascination at something around his face.

"Oi woman you heard me?"

"Hmm? Yes yes with your bacon"

Oga narrowed his eyes at her as he watched through the glass door and she went back to brushing her teeth. Something wasn't right here, and for some god damn reason the side of his neck had been stinging slightly ever since he had the water run down.

He ran his hand to where his neck stung and slightly hissed as he grazed it with his fingertips. That's odd, he thought as he put that away for later and figured he must have slept oddly last night. When he looked over in Hilda's direction again he saw she had her narrowed at him.

Something was definitely odd here, this whole being in the bathroom at the same time thing, no. The whole taking your time to brush your teeth while staring fixated on the mirror was a new one for Hilda.

"Hurry and Shower Oga, Schools in an hour"

"Tch, Jesus Woman what's with the hurry this morning?"

Both looked away from each other as they both grumbled like old people. Oga doing as instructed and now cleansing his skin with a bar of soap. Hilda now forcing herself to be patient at his instruction. It had become silent with only the sounds of water spraying.

Hilda rinsed her mouth and started to do her hair in the classic bun she always holds it in. When she heard the showerhead stop, she briefly stared at the ceiling as if saying 'finally' as she turned around.

Oga grabbed the towel as he stepped out and began scrubbing his head dry with both hands. He again noticed Hilda staring in his direction, and once again around the area of his face. She had her arms and legs crossed as she leaned up against the sink.

"Alright woman speak up, something ain't right here"

"I see nothing wrong with the picture here" She replied nonchalantly

Oga now in front of her with narrowed eyes as he scrubbed off his shoulders from the water. His hair damp and slack as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Hilda was being stubborn no doubt about it, well more so than usual.

"Alright whatever, let me just brush my teeth woman"

Oga answered halfheartedly as he tried to reach behind the mirror, which currently the demon stood in the way of. Hilda just irritated him further when she would move in every direction to block him from going in the mirror. They both sneered at each other at this point.

"You gonna explain to me what's going on? You're acting like more of a Baby than Beel"

Oga's hands now sat on the sink and his forehead was currently pressed against hers. The blond woman was pressed back by his body and she currently had both her hands flat against his bare chest. Now to a third party this could be very easily misled, especially giving the circumstances of the current state of dress.

So this is why when Mr. Oga opened the unlocked door to the second floor bathroom with his wife behind him, their jaws dropped. Both young parents to enwrapped with their stare down to notice they were currently being watched. Oga's father coughed into his hand, which now made them snap their attention over to the door they just opened. By the time they turned their heads in that direction it was closing and they could hear Oga's father say excuse us.

Oga's face now like a gaping fish as the door slammed shut let his head drop to the side of Hilda's cheek.

"Now you've done it, prepare to be bomb barded with questions about a future grandchild"

"Me? If you hadn't leaned on me this wouldn't have happened you fool"

"Oh sure I bet this had nothing to do with the fact of you hogging the sink today, and another thing why didn't you leave the damn bathroom after you were done brushing your teeth anyway? This wouldn't have happened if you left this damn room earlier"

To this she was silent but as they pushed against each other's foreheads, her stubborn attitude would not let up.

"I was distracted"

"With what?"

A brief scan of his neck he didn't catch was passed.

"You know what I don't even care, seeing as how I'll already be getting interrogated by my parents about future names for our future baby, now scoot over I still gotta get my teeth"

"Wait Oga!"

Hilda slightly gave a slight roar as she was shoved to the side and was currently trying her dam nest to shove back against the brute. Her nails digging into to his sides as she did her best from having him see his reflection in the mirror but alas…..

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

/

Simmering, would suffice to say is a good description of what the young father was currently doing at the dinner table. His sister in front of him, covering her mouth trying to keep herself from giggling like a school girl. This only added fuel for his already increasing anger when his mother was just the same. The smug proud look on his father was also pissing him off.

Hilda merely cooked the food in silence as she avoided looking over at her so called 'husband'. Who gave her a death glare that would have made medusa blush. Oga's father was currently at the end of table reading his newspaper, Oga's mother preparing his father's meal, Misaki with her bowl of cereal.

Baby Beel was currently sitting next to Misaki, who she tickled the belly of when she made comments about the giant glaring purple bruise on the side of the neck that belonged to his father. Hilda quietly entered the table and placed the plate in front of Oga.

He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he tapped his index finger on his bicep. She sighed at what a baby he was being about the whole thing and merely sat next to him in silence. The household got a little stiffer by the act and the residents decided that attitude simply won't do.

"Tatsumi what is wrong with your wife making a stand where her property lies? Your mother puts them on me all the time"

Two things happened simultaneously when Oga's father said that. One his mother merely laughed behind the kitchen counter and two both of their children let their heads bonk against the dining table.

"Ma"

"Mom"

Both children half yelled as the image made them gurgle slightly at the back of their throats. The sun was up, the cars were in motion, the home was lit up and it seemed like another day was going to occur. Oga grunted as he handed his plate back to Hilda in silence, giving no thanks, to which she bonked him in the head slightly with her elbow as she passed by to get his plate.

Misaki merely looked at them and sighed as she scratched her forehead. Looks like today the lovers were definitely not going to be in paradise. Oga's mother gave Hilda an apologetic smile for her son's behavior and took the plates from her so she would wash them.

When the blond turned around she noticed Oga picking up the young master. Hilda walked over quickly towards the door before he left for the day and watched as he put his brown shoes on.

Currently he was dressed in his schools summer uniform, which like most of this country, consisted of dark blue jeans with a buttoned up short sleeve shirt.

"What'd I do?"

Oga blankly stared at her as she looked deadpanned from her question. Baby Beel now on his shoulder, he pointed at the radiant purple bruise on the side of his neck. With his vein slightly pulsing on his forehead, he got aggravated by the fact she still looked dumbfounded.

"Woman do you have any idea what this signifies?"

"….."

"This is a glaring neon sign that says we've been fucking"

To this Hilda got aggravated as she crossed her arms.

"You dumb ingrate when will you get it through your head that the world assumes that of us, what difference does one little mark on your skin make?"

For the second time that day both were sneering at each other as they pushed against one another with their foreheads. Their will refusing to give and their eyes sparked flares by the stare down. Baby Beel started fessing up as he repeatedly tapped his father for them to stop it.

At this moment something in Oga's head temporally short fused, as he grabbed Hilda's chin with his right palm. Not forcefully or rough, but the grip was strong as he continued to stare at her with narrowed eyes. Despite being momentarily shocked Hilda, almost snarled as she gripped his shirt mid-chest with both hands and yanked harder against her.

"Well if that's how you see it let's see how you like it"

Hilda once again was stunned as Oga tilted her head to the side and then a small sharp pain occurred on her neck.

"Tatsumi you stop this instant"

Hilda growled as she knew where this was going and fisted a handful of his hair with both hands. Baby Beel who was on the verge of crying seconds before was now giggling in glee as he held on his father's collar. The blond bit her lip as that strange sensation of heat started surfacing from her belly to her chest.

Unconsciously Hilda rubbed her knees together as they quivered and bended slightly. Hilda could feel Oga suck on her flesh. That feeling was particularly odd as goose bumps were raised all along her skin.

Oga let off his teeth slowly as a tiny trail of saliva from disappeared as he did. A red looking mark on the opposite end of where Oga's bruise was, now rested on Hilda's neck. The man slightly blinked out of his stupor as he stared at the mark and realized what he just did.

Hilda now forcefully snatched his chin to her eye level with her right palm and frowned questionably at him. Both ignored the elevated heart rates and how they were panting slightly from the small act. After a long period of time of staring at each other currently lost on what either should do next, Misaki's voice was heard.

"Just kiss her goodbye already would ya, Jesus you two are making a seen"

To that Oga felt his eye twitch as Hilda mirrored his face as they both withdrew slowly from one another. Hilda closed her eyes as she crossed her arms and tilted her head away from Oga's direction.

"I'll have dinner up when you come back, call me if anything happens"

Oga grunted as he scratched the back of his head as he stared at the opposite direction she was, still amazed at what he did. He was always ballsy, anyone could tell you that but even he found himself surprised by his little action. He gave a quick glance at her neck and saw it was ruby red against her pale skin.

"I'm sorry about that"

He mumbled as he squeezed the bridge of his nose and put his hands in his pockets as he turned to the door.

"We're even; you can't act like a child anymore"

Again merely grunting the man responded as he exited the door, at the current moment he didn't quite trust his mouth for anything. Meanwhile over at the dining table, Oga's mother sat down next to her husband as she handed him a plate of pancakes.

"Darling kids these days are just plain weird"

Oga's mother laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"Love is always weird honey"

/

/

/

"Oga what's with you man you've been acting strange since the day started"

Furuichi commented as he munched down on a bento his sister made. Both students on the roof of their school as small clouds passed by on the otherwise clear blue sky. The cracked cement under them had small bits of grass growing inside. Both were currently sitting side by side leaning on the fence behind them.

Furuichi quirked an eyebrow in Oga's direction, wondering when the guy started to wear his collar popped up. The longtime friend could easily notice how the ogre had been acting weird all damn day since it started. He shrugged it off and finished the rest of his lunch.

After having lunch they both headed back down the stairs and walked down the beaten corridors of their school. The occasional thug was being flung out of a room, the normal brawls in the courtyard, and the same cat calls being giving to females walking by the entrance of their school.

"Ah Oga how are you?"

Both teens stopped as they ran into Kunieda, with Nene and Chiaki in toe like always. All three noticed Oga's popped collar and the two girls behind Kunieda cocked in eyebrow up wondering when in the hell he started doing that.

They were all in their summer cloths as well, a white button up short sleeve shirt, a blue skirt, long black socks and dark brown shoes. Nene classically had her white coat over her shoulders and Chiaki as blank stared as any other day.

They were currently in an empty hallway on the second floor, while the classrooms all around the sides were over flooded with roars and grunts of fighting. Just another typical day at this magnificent high school.

As Furuichi went into one of his rants on their beauty and kissing ass when it came to getting ass, Oga merely tuned him out as he took a step back. So far he'd been keeping his secret a secret till lunch, just a couple more hours and he'd be scot free.

Baby Beel who had been clinging to the sides of his shoulders stomach grumbled and the man cursed slightly at forgetting to get his bottle that morning. He began walking towards the cafeteria with Beel wrapped win his left arm to his chest. The Baby classically clung to his shirt as his eyes sparkled at the news of getting milk.

Oga would have chuckled at his son's reaction, had he not caught the small whispers all around him.

"Oi is that?!..."

"Yeah…., Oga's Bride is here!"

"Ohoho look at her neck!"

"Hahaha Oga was always a dog!"

Oga froze where he stood as the thugs of his high school snickered as they passed by from behind him. This place turned into a house full of whispers and the man rigidly turned his head as if he had rusted hinges that held him together. Sure enough there came Mrs. Oga number 2 walking down from the opposite end of the hallway to his direction. Furuichi along with the three girls all froze equally with her arrival and more so at the big bruise easily visible on her neck against her pale skin.

Oga's longtime friend merely stared in absolute shock as he turned over to his friend and back to Hilda repeatedly. The only words echoing over and over in Furuichi's head were 'no way'. Small crowds had been formed at the classroom entrances as the word here spread like locus on a corn field.

Hilda was in her regular black maid suit, her knee high boots clacked softly on the ground and she had a pink basket held on the crevice of her left elbow. One glaring fact that was missing from her normal get up was the small bow she carried on her neck, instead of wearing it revealed what would have been hidden under if she did. She had her eyes closed and her classic stoic passive expression as she ignored the cat calls. When she opened her eyes and saw Oga, her anger spiked slightly as her pace became quicker in his direction.

When she finally walked up to him….

"Fool, I thought it was customary in human culture that both parties that marked each other must have their marks shown"

Oga at the moment still frozen, thinking this was all a figment of his imagination and that by some miracle all this would disappear didn't have time to react when the demon woman yanked down on his collar. The school erupted in hollers and whistles as Oga's visible mark was now very present for everyone else.

Furuichi at this point felt his jaw unhinge completely from his mouth and he fell back as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

/

"Woman you're nothing but trouble"

Hilda merely smirked as she fed her young master as he suckled on the bottle in glee. His sparkling eyes as he was fed made her want to squeeze his cheeks. Two parents were currently on a grassy knoll by a river bank near an overpass. The land was slanted and Oga was currently laying on as he stared at the sky in boredom.

Despite how defeated her counterpart was, she couldn't have been more pleased. The look on that Kunieda girl filled her with mirth when the blue haired teen looked at her mark and it was even more priceless when she saw the one on Oga. A wave of accomplishment flowed through Hilda, as she let her baby sit on his father's stomach while he still sucked on his bottle of milk.

The sun was setting over the horizon, the sounds of running water and crickets were beginning to be the only thing heard. Since that incident that morning, Oga had no energy to return to school. He let his thoughts drift off as he stared at the child now on his person.

"He's getting so big" he mumbled as he patted Beel's head.

"Yes he is…" Hilda responded smiling.

"…..Did I tell you you're nothing but trouble yet?"

"Damn fool, how many times are you going to repeat that today?"

"Until accept the fact of what I'm telling you woman"

"..Fine maybe I should just leave hmm"

"…..You better not woman, it's gonna be a bitch to drag your ass back from whatever mess you tend to fall in, and then I gotta make sure Beel doesn't cry up a storm"

This time Oga replied deathly serious as he crunched up his upper torso, making sure Baby Beel wasn't shifted on his gut and slid off. His brown eyes staring boldly at the questioning vibrant green. There was a long pause and a small breeze that passed by.

Finally…

Hilda, in what felt a very long time, laughed out loud, as she left a very dumbfounded father.

/

"Oga"

The woman grouchily let out as she padded the baby who was sleeping on the head. Hilda lay in bed in just a big red T-shirt that belonged to Oga, her hair let loose as it ran down her back. She was lying in the middle of the bed and she looked over her shoulder again as the bathroom lights were still on as she looked through their open door way.

Currently everything was off, and they were getting settled for bed. Hilda getting annoyed on what was taking him so damn long as she watched the young master sleep. Finally the sink that was running water turned off as did the lights and now incoming footsteps were getting closer.

"Yeah yeah I'm here"

He mumbled half yawning as he scratched the back of his head. Only wearing shorts that reached his the beginning of his knees he slouched on the bed. Hilda shifted her back and dug herself comfortably on his front torso. Oga intertwined his legs with hers and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"You're being surprisingly modest today"

The man joked as he saw her sleeping with actual cloths, something he hadn't seen since it started getting hot. Hilda snorted slightly and looked over her shoulder.

"You disappointed?"

The blond asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe"

The man grunted simply as he let his nose rest on the top of her scalp. Hilda ran her fingertips over his bruise and she smiled.

"We've changed"

"What the hell are you talking about? Ain't nothing changed, you still give me grief, and that boy still shits his diaper"

"I told you I can always leave"

"You better not"

The man didn't growl or snap at her when she made that comment. He merely grumbled and drew her closer by the waist. Hilda could feel his fingertips trace the mark on her neck. She snatched his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers, where once again it rested on her waist line.

It was silent for some time as the fluttering of the curtains and the occasional car that ran by were all that were heard in the dark room. The moonlight radiant as it lit their bed in a very small dim light.

"We've changed"

"It weird?"

"Yes, but it's not unpleasant…."

Those were last words shared that night, but the hands that were intertwined squeezed just a bit tighter….


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Camping?"

An irritated mother asked as she held her son as he clung to her bosom as he slept. The current suspect was throwing on a rather large bulky black back pack. Oga looked over at Hilda lightly scratching his chin.

"I told you last night-"

"No I do not recall you doing so-"

"Anyway, look it's just going to be for one night, I'll be back tomorrow evening."

Oga felt a small shiver run down his spine when she still looked at him as if she was going to stab him with that sword she keeps in her umbrella. Currently dressed in a long sleeved deep blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled half way up, and a pair of dark brown cargo pants. Hilda staring at him with tired eyes as the lines under them were anything to go with, was just in her regular white long nightgown with her hair down.

He went over and gave his baby a small pat on the head. Oga's tan boots slightly leaving a hollow sound every time his foot hit the ground. He then did something he learned to do whenever He wanted to get away with something Hilda didn't approve of. In recent time he's learned that when he's attempting to get away with something she's really hell bent on stopping, a kiss to the forehead usually stunned her long enough to make his escape.

Hilda was two seconds away from grabbing his sleeve and telling him to drop all that gear he had on him, then go right back to Furuichi to tell him he wouldn't be going. They were both at the entrance to their home, and it was around five in the morning, the sun wasn't even out yet.

Hilda was grumpy from awaking when she felt Oga was nowhere on the bed. In panic she snapped up and noticed he had finished getting dressed. The blond felt her anger rise when she noticed he was trying to tip toe his way out of the room and he froze the minute he was caught.

Everything in the house was currently quiet; all the lights were off minus the entrance door. The only thing heard in the house was ticking clock they had in the hallway, and the rustle of the car outside who was waiting for Oga. Hilda was just about to grab Oga by his wrist and drag him straight to that car so she could personally tell Furuichi that he would not be joining him.

When she felt a warm pair of lips on top of her eyes and then on her left cheek close to her lips. She was temporality stunned. She only came out of her state when she heard the door closed and she hissed out a semi loud 'Tatsumi'. Remembering that her child was still sleeping, she restrained what would have been a loud roar.

/

"Oi remind why you were so demanding I come here?"

"The experiences of youth of course"

"And what in the fuck does that have to do with us being in the woods?"

"Man stop moping its summer, you haven't been in school for the past two days anyway"

"I decided summer break would start early for me"

"Yeah and I'm sure everybody in our school knowing your dirty laundry had nothing to do with that decision"

"You want your ass beat Furuichi?"

"Ehehe… I'll stop"

Currently two friends were hiking up a very slanted forest plain. Every which way you looked were trees and every part of the ground was covered in big bundles of leaves. The sun was high in its peak as it was noon and that drive they took here was pretty long one.

They must have been in that car for about four hours to get to this sight and now they were in a good three hours exploring. Furuichi was in a green sweater with brown cargo pants like Oga; both of them had back packs on as their boots crunched on the leaves under them.

"You better not be lost"

"Pipe down I told you were almost there"

The ground seemed to incline now and they weaved their way to getting up higher. The breeze blew by and the leaves rustles, the sounds of life was thick in these woods. Oga felt his eye twitch when he saw a lizard scamper off his foot and scale a tree nearby. The brown dead leaves that littered the floor rustled as it did. Quite frankly he needed to stop accepting Furuichi's stupid ideas.

/

The kitchen stove was sizzling as Oga's mother had her sleeves rolled up from her white shirt and a couple stains on her red apron. Misaki was with Baby Beel as she patted his head and relaxed on the chair she was in. Beel was sitting on her knee and he giggled whenever his aunt tickled him.

Off to the center of the room was Hilda in her usual wet nurse maid costume, she was on the couch and watching her soap opera. Misaki merely raised her hand up from the couch when the clock struck 12 and smiled when, as always, the sister in law right on queue took it from her hand.

If it's one thing the Oga family has come to know is that Hilda loves her soap operas. She has two she always keeps track of, one at noon and one in the evening. You can tell whenever she watches her second one, because you can always here Oga scream about his video game not saving and then whine at Hilda about what she was watching.

Today though the aunt knew something was bothering the blond, and it wasn't hard to guess what. Hilda was constantly tapping her index finger on the cushion of her seat and she would lose track of her surroundings. Hilda scowled at the TV as she crossed her arms as it was doing nothing today.

The blond didn't understand why either, it was appearing to be a good episode with a lot of the cliffhangers from the previous ones were being answered. Her crossed legs and constant foot tapping the floor gave away her impatience. She hardly got any sleep after Oga left, which agitated her when she felt so tired that morning.

Then she had to deal with the young masters fits when he saw his father was nowhere to be located. That was a big accomplishment for the young master to achieve. Baby Beel no longer cries when Oga leaves past the meters that once bound them. Unfortunately however the baby still does through a fit when he's not around.

The blond remembered bringing this up to Oga once and he laughed. The man told Hilda she should see Beel when she wasn't around for a while. The living room smelled of fresh carpet, the kitchen of apple cinnamon from whatever Oga's mother was making, the whole house illuminated by the sun.

The sounds of cliché monologues filled the otherwise quite house, Baby Beel's giggles livened up the room a little and the clinging of pans were head every now and again from the kitchen. Misaki smiled to herself slightly at her growing nephew as she bounced him on her knee, he was getting bigger and bigger.

"Hilda Hun, when's the last time you slept alone?"

A curious mother behind the counter currently wiping her forehead asked. She put the stove to medium heat and wiped off her hands as she stepped out of the kitchen. Hilda blinked out of her stupor and looked over to her mother in law. She then narrowed her eyes in thought and tried to recall the last time she did sleep alone without Oga.

…..

As a matter a fact she can't really remember one day when she wasn't. Oga's mother smiled at her expression and sat down on the chair directly across the tea table Misaki sat on the opposite end of. All three women of the house present, as both men were out.

"Well hun, from experience I will tell you tonight's going to be a rough one and don't you hesitate if you need some tea for sleep"

"….Why would that be?"

"I'll let you find out dear, if what you're saying Oga plans to sleep out there tonight, it's going to be rough"

Hilda stared confused at her mother in law and Oga's mother chuckled softly as she stood back up when she heard the pot sizzling. She patted Hilda's head and went back into the kitchen. Misaki stood up and handed over Baby Beel back to his mother.

"Come to me if you got any trouble too, were all family after all."

Hilda still confused but understanding of all the support smiled warmly back as she took back her child. Misaki was dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt as she gathered up her purse. She was heading to her college to attend her classes.

"Have a good day dear"

"I will mom"

Hilda looked down at the baby on her knee and stroked his hair. Baby Beel seemed enthralled by the TV as the soap opera played. Hilda sighed and wondered when that oaf would be back.

/

"Tada!"

Furuichi declared as he raised both hands in the air with his palms open. For what appeared to be 300m wide and long there appeared to be an open clearing. Nothing but green grass on a flat plane, the area smelt thick with pine thanks to all the trees it was surrounded by. Out dead center of the field stood one large tree and they both currently resided under it.

Oga with a great sense of relief dropped his bag and shrugged his shoulders repeatedly from how stiff they were. He sat down and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Furuichi was to his left as he dug into his bag and seemed to be searching for something. The father let out a big yawn and scratched the back of his head.

Out in the field, a grass hopper could be seen hopping every once and awhile. Dragonflies zipping through the grass, Oga felt his eyes grow heavy and the swishing of the leaves just helped lullaby him to sleep. That early morning wake up and this damn long hike had him spent. God knows how Furuichi had this much god damn energy.

"Oi Oga come on man, you haven't even seen the best part, you brought your shorts right?"

"Yeah I got em"

The father grumbled as he caught himself falling asleep he stood up and easily dug into his pack. After bringing them out, he followed Furuichi as he went further down with the black shorts slung over his shoulder. They headed further north and weaved through a couple thickets and trees.

Oga blinked slightly surprised when they came upon a creek. It was a decently large river and the sounds of running water now plagued all sounds. Oga took in the scenery thinking he might as well or all this damn hiking would have been for nothing.

Behind them was a little trail that led back to the clearing and all around them they were still surrounded by trees. Before Oga could even blink he heard the splashing of water and Furuichi letting out a big sigh as he let himself float on the water. The current was weak so they didn't need to fear being dragged away to wherever the end of this water trail led.

"So how'd you get Hilda to allow you to come out here?"

"I didn't"

Oga hopped into the water with him and he had to admit it did feel damn well refreshing. It was cold no doubt about it, but after a long morning of constantly moving and still blaring sun, this just hit the spot.

"You sure she won't pissed when you come home?"

"Maybe… but I don't doubt she's living it up with a day all to herself without me there"

/

Hilda laid on the bed as she stared at the ceiling with small agitation. She was careful not to awake the sleeping baby next to her. Today was rather dull, it just didn't feel normal and annoyingly enough she understood why. Not one argument was held today and she couldn't hear the TV blaring away with videogames at this hour like she usually does.

The woman sat up and rubbed her temples, she had done everything today. Swept, mopped, vacuumed, wiped the windows, cleaned the bathroom, whatever laundry they had, went shopping and still she couldn't get tired enough to take a nap. The blond scowled at the empty part of the bed and made a mental note to make that man pay.

It was around three in the evening and she sighed as she turned the TV on quietly. Usually right now you could hear a loud 'HEY' and then that was followed by a grumble of acceptance. Hilda put on her evening soap opera and began to change.

The blond grabbed a blue T-shirt and put it on after throwing off her regular attire. Smiling softly as she recalled being chastised by Oga on why the hell she doesn't just go and buy her own shirts. Oga's shirts usually landed mid-thigh like right now and she undid her hair.

Ever since becoming comfortable around the house, this is one of the habits she's picked up. When her day was done and all was finished, all she wanted to do was get in something comfortable and relax. Her bare feet moved on the carpet and she yawned for what felt the millionth time that day. Still heavily annoyed how she wouldn't fall asleep regardless of that fact.

Every time she'd try, she'd be plagued by irritating thoughts on whether or not that man was alright. Then what ifs ramparted her mind and that was followed by uncertainty. That all added together, left her wide awake.

Luckily however the young master didn't throw much fits after the morning he woke up. After Hilda told him Oga was coming back the next day, Baby Beel calmed down and trusted his mother's words. She did notice however that her child isn't as energized without his father.

Today it seemed the child just didn't want to do anything. Unlike when Oga's around and Beel constantly wants to do something. Whether it be a walk in the park, or watching cartoons on the TV.

Hilda ran her hands down her face as she looked out the window next to their bed. Her show was about to start in a minute after the advertisements.

'Tatsumi if you aren't in this door by tomorrow hades help you'

/

"You ok?"

"Yeah just got a chill for some reason, I think I spent too much time in that water"

Both counterparts were setting up their sleeping systems for night. The sun was setting and it was a lot easier to do it now then later. They were sleeping a little far away from the tree but still under the leaves.

"How'd you find this place again?"

"My sister and I were brought down here by my father during the summer"

"Why didn't she come?"

"Unlike you she actually attends school"

"Tch, says the guy who's skipping class"

Oga laid down a blanket on the floor, and then tossed his sleeping bag over it. Both boys had thrown their trunks on the tree branch to dry as they could be seen hanging as the sun was dropping on them. Oga took off his boots and socks as he laid back on the sleeping bag.

His thoughts wondering what Hilda did that day and how his child was fairing. While he stared at the orange and purple dusted sky. Furuichi was quietly putting things down and paused for a second.

"Yo Oga so mind telling me when things between you and Hilda started happening?"

"Ain't shit happening"

"Bullshit, you'd have to blind not to see it"

"See what moron, what exactly has changed since then?"

"Well for one, sleeping on the same bed"

"….That just happened.."

"Cooking you your food?"

"…..So what?"

"A hickie on your neck?"

"….shut up"

Furuichi to that laughed as he got in his own sleeping system. Both of them had their hands behind their heads as they stared at the sky.

"Oga things have changed my friend"

"Hm"

"…"

"….."

"I had sex with Lamia"

"That's nice… WHAT!?"

/

"Hilda dear you need to get some sleep"

Oga's mother smiled softly at her as she walked into the dark living room. Hilda with tired lines under her eyes looked surprised anybody was awake at this hour. Still in Oga's blue T-shirt she turned around on the couch and watched as the woman went to the stove.

"I remember those days darling, when Oga's father would have long business trips I'd be just the same, especially when we were newlyweds"

The woman said chuckling, more at the memory then the situation. She put on a burning kettle and she came back into the living room. Sure enough the poor girl seemed like she hadn't slept one inch tonight.

"I try, but worrisome thoughts always surface"

"You know Tatsumi, that knucklehead we'll be back before you know it. That boy has a spine on him"

"Yes I believe you are right"

"A mother always knows Hilda, just like I'm sure you can tell if Beel's is in any trouble"

It must have been around midnight at the moment. All the lights in the house were off. Oga's mother was in a long pink robe and she turned back around to the kitchen once she heard the kettle whistle. Hilda walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down on one of the stalls. The woman poured the brew into a cup and she blew on it as she walked over to Hilda. After placing the cup in front of Hilda she walked over and sat down next to her.

"So Hilda dear mind telling me when you and Tatsumi expect you next child?"

Hilda coughed slightly in surprise at the question as she took a sip of the brew. She smiled awkwardly and embarrassment was written over her face. Oga did warn her about this arising thanks to their recent misleading situations.

"Well me and Oga are still waiting"

She tried to dissuade the conversation elsewhere as the thought of another child running around kind of spooked her. She did love the young master, but she'd be lying if she said the young baby didn't tire her out. The thought of another one, with her stubborn personality and Oga's need to always win a fight just made shivers run down her spine.

"Oh, but by the looks of it you and Oga sure have been intimate these last couple of days"

Hilda again felt the heat in her cheeks rise of embarrassment. She wondered why Oga's mother could always easily fluster her.

"Well just make sure that young man uses preventive causes then"

Hilda actually groaned as she ran her hand down her face. Something only the Oga children do and this made the older mother laugh out loud by the reaction. Yes she was definitely a member of the family now.

/

Oga walked like a zombie as he loaded the van. His body littered with mosquito bites. Last night was quite possibly one of the worst of his life. He let out a massive yawn as he entered the van and took shotgun next to Furuichi as he started it.

The sun was barely coming up over the horizon and the air was a bit chilly. Oga grumbled at what a terrible night that was as the bags under his eyes spoke for themselves. If there's one thing he is definitely never doing again at any point during this summer is going camping again. It wasn't even technically camping it was just going to the woods for a day because his friend so happened he needed some spiritual guidance in his life for whatever god damn reason.

When Oga woke up with ants all over his sleeping bag he vaulted up and proceeded to shake off his bag. He kicked Furuichi awake and told him it was time to leave. First it was the mosquitoes waking him up around midnight, and now it was ants waking him up at four.

The man hissed as he sat back on his seat and sighed when the heater was on. Oga was currently shirtless with an icepack on his bite marks in an attempt on not scratching them. Furuichi got back on the highway now and fought the urge to scratch his own.

For the most part the drive was quiet, since it was early and Oga wasn't in the best of moods. Furuichi rolled the windows down and turned off the heaters once it was warm. The sun was beginning to surface and already the cushions in the van were starting to get a little too hot.

"So ah…. What do you think I should do?"

"…Come on man why are you asking me, I got no experience with this kind of shit"

"How'd you and Hilda go about it?"

"….Rrr look if it's bugging you that bad why don't you just talk to her about it"

Oga grumbled as he sat upright and tried to avoid any more question regarding his relationship with the blond demon. He long since stopped trying to explain to everybody that they weren't having sex, because everyone already pegged them out to be. That, and thanks to that crazy woman's actions it was kind of hard to say they weren't, when she was making it out to be as if they were.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't heard a word from her since"

Oga popped open a water bottle and drank it down from the cooler they had in between them. He was still in shock over the fact that Hilda's psychotic friend of all people had sex with Furuichi. Quite frankly he was happier not knowing, and he hoped Hilda didn't catch a whiff of it or else that woman would nag him to make sure Furuichi was proper. Oga could just picture it now.

"Maybe she's hoping you'll make the first move"

"….."

"Furuichi how the fuck it even happen?"

The words left his mouth before he could even catch them and Oga groaned out loud in his head. God damn it he was trying to avoid learning any details about this latest event. The less he knew the less trouble that meant for him. He was about to tell his friend to disregard answering that last bit but there went Furuichi.

"I mean-"

"Well everyone was out of the house and Lamia needed a place for the night since she had business in our world for the next morning. I offered her to stay and she did, after that was settled she disappeared for a little while-"

"Furuichi-"

"Turns out she was taking a shower and I bumped into her when I opened the door to the bathroom, I landed on top of her and she yelled at me to get off. I was about to stand up but my feet slipped again as I was about to stand and then my lips landed on top of hers-"

"Furuichi!-"

"Then you know, we kind of just started making out and she started taking my clothes off-"

"Alright Alright Alright, Jesus I get the picture, shut up"

Oga grumbled as he tried his dam nest not let those images surface. They were currently driving near the shore, and the smell of the ocean fluttered the van. The temperature was nicely cool thanks to the change in terrain and they still had a couple hours before they were back in their hometown. The sun was now in the sky and like the radio that was real low at the moment said it did appear it was going to appear to be another hot one.

"So what are you guys together or something?"

"…. I don't know"

"Well I'll will give you one piece of advice and that's that you better find out, less she catch with another one since you love chasing tail so much and she proceeds to beat the living shit out of you"

"Hey!"

Oga caught off anything else he was about to retort as he chucked him a water bottle of his own. Both men comically covered in small red dots thanks to their early morning wake up crew. One damn thing that sure was never happening again was sleeping outdoors. Oga was putting that in a storage vault in case anyone else brought the subject of camping up again.

Furuichi grumbled as he uncapped it and chucked down his thirst away. His green T-shirt fluttered with the open window and he leaned back in his driver's seat knowing they were quite a bit away from home.

/

It was just an hour after noon and Hilda had finished mopping up the floor after Baby Beel spilt the juice bottle in his hands. She let out a big yawn as she covered her mouth and grumbled as she stored away the mop. The house was empty; Oga's father at work, his mother running errands, and Misaki was taking classes.

The baby was asleep upstairs and if it wasn't for the tea Oga's mother gave her she didn't know if she would have had any sleep last night. Altogether she was just running on three hours of sleep. Hilda was wearing one of Oga's many black shorts with a white T-shirt.

Her ears perked up when the door to the house opened and a loud thump was heard. She walked quickly to that direction and saw Oga let his back pack slide off his bare chest. Two sets of tired eyes stared at one another in relief. There was a pause as Oga scratched the back of his head never breaking eye contact. After a long time, they simultaneous spoke.

"Never again"

"Never again"

Hilda walked over to him and noticed all the red marks around his body. Quirking an eyebrow at the man, he responded simply with his hand fanning back and forth as a way of saying 'don't ask'. After he left his pack in the living, his hand was immediately taken by Hilda and yanked in her direction. When she slightly turned her head over her shoulder she could see his quizzical expression.

"Bed now"

"Agreed"

As they went up, Hilda untied her bun and shook her head to let her hair down. Once inside she shoved Oga in and locked the door. Oga unbuckled his cargo pants and took off his boots. Hilda merely chucked the shorts she had on in the bin.

While this was happening, Oga couldn't help but remember Furuichi's accusations of their supposed intimate relationship. The father shrugged his shoulders however and decided he might as well just come to terms with their very odd relationship. Hilda tugged at his arm annoyed as she lay in bed and he was still taking off his boots.

The little guy was snoozing away on the opposite end closest to the wall. They always made sure Beel slept there, for fear he might roll off the bed one day. The blond woman had such a long lists of scolding's she was going to give this man since the moment he left. For the life of her though she couldn't find it in her to complain at him right now.

Maybe it was her fatigue, and lack of sleep. Once she saw him come in that door however, all those things she was going to say to him disappeared, and a feeling of contempt washed over her knowing he returned. The blond would look into this odd feeling later and once again yanked at the man currently giving her grief.

"Tatsumi I said bed"

"Woman"

Oga grumbled back as he kicked off his boots and laid in his boxers. His lips giving a small hiss as his back touched the soft linen underneath. He was surprised when Hilda carefully ran her finger tips up his abdomen. She laid her head on his shoulder and dug her nose on his neck.

Both let out a big yawn and cuddled into one another.

"What happened to you?"

"Furuichi's dumb ass picked a so called good spot to sleep in"

Hilda smirked at his grumpy voice and was to be delicate when it came to his bite marks. The man smelt of the trees he was in and Hilda felt her eyes grow heavy now that the missing warmth from last night had returned. Oga mimicked her as he intertwined their legs like they always do.

"Tatsumi if you ever go camping again-"

"Never again"

"But if you do, I will personally hack your feet off with my sword is that understood?"

Oga sweat dropped as he caught the menacing green eyes of the demon wet nurse.

"Loud and clear"

The parents were quickly losing to their needs of sleep. The sun blocked by the white curtains currently fluttering with the wind. The sounds of life outside the window lulling them to sleep like it always does. It seemed like just another day in the Oga Household.

Hilda rested on her right side as Oga did on his left. She brought his head to her bosom wrapped her arms around his head; he in turn wrapped his around her waist. His hands gliding over her bare pale skin before gripping her hips tight to his body.

They easily slept for 12 hours that day in the exact same position…..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Things get Steamy in this one, Read at your own discretion.**

/

"Oga"

"Mm"

"I heard some interesting bit of news from Lamia recently"

The blond woman narrowed her eyes curiously as she saw her child's father temporarily fumbled with the controller in hands. Currently, both were in their room and Oga in typical lazy fashion was playing away at a fighting video game. Hilda wondered how the man had such a muscular physic when he really never showed signs of doing anything to maintain that muscle.

"Oh yeah what was that?"

The man replied nonchalant as he now seemed really interested in the videogame. Oga was in his black shorts and a red T-shirt bare foot. He was leaning back on his bed with his legs half bent and Hilda was sitting to his left. Baby Beel sound asleep behind them.

The blond woman had her hair in her bun and using one of his black T-shirts. Their window open and it was a little passed noon. Oga had just finished taking a shower after Hilda took hers, so his hair was still a little damp.

"Well it seems your buffoon of a friend and her have become recently well acquainted"

"Oh yeah good for them"

Oga felt her eyes leering at him and he fought down with all his might not to gulp. The man wasn't stupid he knew exactly what this was about, apparently she just found out what he did three days ago and he was going to do everything in his power to avoid it. He didn't trust himself to face her for fear of giving away that he knew about it.

"Oga"

Hilda replied a little more sternly as she scooted over to him. He paid no mind as to bare pale legs came down both his shoulders, the blond demon now sat directly on top of the area he was leaning behind. The father also didn't move when he felt her hands travel through his hair. He knew what she was doing, the wet nurse was trying to coax him out.

Oga grumbled as he kept playing and Hilda snidely smiled as she traveled her hands across his shoulders. With impressive speed the woman yanked the controller out of his hands and she switched the channel to her soap opera that was about to start. With a little force she yanked down on her legs when Oga groaned.

His halfhearted attempt to get up was halted by that and he yawned as he stayed where he was at. Hilda slipped off the bed and laid on the floor with her head on his lap. Oga ran his fingertips through her hair in boredom as the intro to her show began.

"Oga you're not off the hook"

"Come on Hilda it's not even our problem"

"She asked for my advice"

"And?"

"Oga"

"…..Look I already told him to talk to her"

Hilda's soap opera began and Oga mentally braced himself for all the cheesy cliché stereotypes that came in all these acts. The blond woman shuffled slightly in his lap and got comfortably on her side. Her attention easily caught by a bickering pair of women as they exaggerated their pointed index fingers to each other's faces.

"Oi, remind me again how you got interested in this again?"

"How do you not find Sir Charles indecision between two of his most beloved lovers, which leads to bitter conflict and rivalry amongst the two women resulting in well scripted drama?"

Oga felt his eye twitch and he merely grunted when Hilda stared at him seriously at her question. One thing the man was quickly learning was women and soap operas were obviously not meant to be questioned. Oga ran his hand through the wet nurses hair when she repositioned herself and she got lost in the story as she typically does.

"Hey does my mom watch this shit?"

"No she prefers the early morning show of the rich maiden that has an affair with the gardener"

Oga to this felt his eye twitch again.

"What about Misaki?"

"She enjoys the evening specials of the doctor who fights his urges when a beautiful new intern shows up on his door step"

Now Oga stared blankly at the blond beneath him. It's as if she was a living commercial for their shows. By god the women of his household were possessed by these damn shows. The brown haired teen vividly remembered his father telling him it was impossible for you to fight a woman and her show. At the time he was around 7 and he currently crouching on why his mother had taken the TV away from him in the living room, his father back then was explaining the situation on why he couldn't do anything about it.

"Woman how about we-"

"Oga, no"

The blond didn't raise her voice nor look in his direction, yet this hanging hostility in the air was felt. Oga once again stared blankly at the blond on his lap and by instinct began petting her head as if trying to calm a beast. Scary were the only words that floated through the man's head as he blankly stared at the mother currently occupying his lap.

/

"Furuichi!"

Oga yelled out slightly annoyed he still hadn't had a reply as he stood in front of his friend's house. By order of his 'wife' he was to make sure this moron talked to the woman he had so 'soiled' as Hilda put it, and get things cleared up. Quite frankly Oga honestly did not understand why in the hell they had an obligation to meddle in others affairs. He was quite content with spending the rest of his day on his bed and letting his friend's business be his business.

'God that interfering woman' Oga thought.

The man currently in black gym shorts and in his red T-shirt like he had been that afternoon. Baby Beel with his mother as he made the small trek here. Oga's black running shoes walking up to Furuichi door. Once there he turned the handle and was actually surprised that it was left unlocked when he stepped into the door.

From what Oga had gathered Furuichi's mom and dad were currently visiting extended family out down south of Japan. His sister he had no clue, but it was apparent she wasn't home. Furuichi may be clumsy as all holy hell but when it comes to small details like locking your door he never skipped a beat.

The man now on guard as he stepped into the house, the setting sun behind him at the door was the illumination to the entrance. The house appeared to be empty and father let the door close as he stepped inside. Oga with a bored expression stared around the entrance, the living room could be seen dead ahead and like his home the stairs were right there.

Oga felt calling Furuichi's name out once more would be useless since he had just spent the last five minutes yelling his name out. The brown haired father narrowed his eyes as he heard small clunks coming from the second floor. The man tilted his head slightly to the side and put both hands in his pockets as he began to walk up the stairs quietly. A burglar was a probable high possibility considering the dumb ass forgot to lock his door. That being said Oga didn't want to let whoever was up there knowledge that he was in there.

Once upstairs the father narrowed his eyes once more as he scanned the hallway. He waited a second and once again heard the shifting of movement further down the hall. The father easily made out that it was coming from Furuichi's room. He kept his ears open as he made his way over and made sure to be light on his feet.

"bu.. hm…. no… ye"

Oga could hear someone was talking through the room but he couldn't make out exactly what. Now the man was posted on the white wall and he was sure not to make a crinkle on the green carpet underneath him. The door to Furuichi's room was slightly open and Oga went over to the open cracks.

"Furuichi…"

"Wait a minute for god sakes you don't even give me a chance to talk…. How do I know you won't leave this time?"

"I was nervous the first time ok? And I told you I had urgent business that I needed to take care of here"

"You say that…."

"Furuichi.. just… let me show you that I'm earnest.."

Oga's eyes widen in disbelief as two very closely naked occupants occupied Furuichi's bed. The small bob of pink hair currently pulling on his friend to get on top of her on the bed. Easily knocked out a lot of the guesses on who it might be. They were currently sprawled on one another, Furuichi on all fours as Lamia had just a plain button up white shirt holding her modesty together and it was currently open in the middle.

The devil woman was making quick work of Furuichi's last piece of clothing which happened to be his black pants. Oga felt his jaw drop a little in shock and in his stupor accidently made the step back he took a little too loud when he brought his right foot back. He could tell because the evil little pink thing seemed to have stopped.

"You hear something?"

Oga felt beads of sweat start falling down the back of his neck as he remained rigidly in place hoping they'd think nothing of it. Right now he was currently playing a thousand scenarios on ways to get him the fuck up and out of this house. For one very long pause, the two finally started shuffling back against each other.

"You're so nervous" Lamia giggled as she continued.

"Hey you're not the one who has to deal with my family" Furuichi retorted as brought his face closer to the pink haired demon's.

Oga now tip toeing away from the scene the crime and flinching like he just got punched in the face when he heard small moans. Once he got down the stairs, he made sure to lock the damn idiot's door and walked off the porch. He felt his whole body shiver as the image he just saw replay in his head.

'That was something I could have gone without' the man grumbled as he walked away from the home.

/

"How is their situat-"

"Fantastic"

Oga replied as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and quickly walked over to the fridge for some milk. Oga's shirtless frame slightly warm from the hot weather. Now clad in just his shorts his bare feet cool on the tile surface of the kitchen. Hilda questionably staring at him in his red T-shirt he had just taken off.

Baby Beel once again sleeping, lately that's all the child did and Hilda had been worried about it for the longest time. Oga's mother put her at ease when she told the young mother that he was simply finally hitting the stage where the infant would become a toddler. Basically the more Beel slept the bigger he became, the young baby was starting to hit the next stage in his life.

Oga's mother though did say to enjoy this blessing while it lasted, since the bigger Beel got, the more trouble he was most likely to cause. The blond wife stared irritated at the man currently scarfing down his cereal like a wild beast. When he was finished and cleaning the bowl in the sink she put her hands on her hips while standing right next to him.

"Oga I'm being serious, tell me did Lamia and that idiot speak?"

"Oh they did more than that"

Oga spoke out loud what he was currently thinking as he washed the bowl. It wasn't until after he said it that he realized he spoke out loud. He turned his head to Hilda and now she had a small raised eyebrow showing her curiosity through her expression. Oga knew he might as well just tell or else he'd be plagued to death by her nagging him to tell her what he meant.

"Look I caught them about to go at it"

"Moron, how is that fantastic then? If they were fighting that means they are still having issues-"

"No No No, I meant they were about to go at 'It'"

"'It'?"

"Yeah 'It'"

"Fool what in the deepest pits of hell does that even mean?"

Oga stared blankly at her as he dried off his hands with the towel near the sink. Hilda arms crossed blocking his path, adamant on not letting him pass until she was satisfied with information. Oga aggravated decided he ultimately didn't care for his friends situation, quite frankly it wasn't his business and he was planning on keeping it that way.

"Woman they were about to have sex, Jesus, the place reeked of skin when I got there"

Hilda to this eyes widen slightly.

"I see… Well Lamia was always… rambunctious…"

"Yeah… look… Hilda no more of other people's issues agreed?"

"Agreed"

"Good come on, let's go to bed"

"I shall join you shortly"

Oga quirked an eyebrow as he stared at Hilda over his shoulder. He guessed she was still in shock over the recent news, to which he didn't blame her, lord knows he was. With a scratch to the back of his head he went back up the stairs.

The blond demon was in thought as she cupped her chin with her index and thumb arms crossed. The fact that Lamia already went so far as to bed with Furuichi unsettled her for some reason. Like someone who had a ten count head start in race and the person you're running away from not only caught up to you but went far and beyond from you.

'I need a shower' the blond thought before she went to bed.

Oga let out a massive yawn as the clock read a little passed eleven at night. He stared down at his child and petted his head slightly. The little guy was always knocked out these days, unlike when Oga first got Beel and the little demon bounced off the walls almost 24/7. Nowadays the little guy just yawns and is gassed out by three in the evening.

Oga threw a head behind his shoulder as he was lying on the bed on his side. The bathroom lights were turned on and the dark room was slightly illuminated by it. The father guessed the woman was taking a shower before coming to bed tonight. Oga yawned and let his head rest against the pillow.

Oga blinked against his pillow after that and sat up, he quickly took notice that Hilda still wasn't in bed. He sat on his bed and rubbed his face with both hands while letting a small yawn out. He stared over at the clock and saw that it had just hit a bit passed midnight. Oga apparently took a nap for an hour. The father squinted from the light entering the door as his eyes got accustomed to the light.

'That woman's still taking shower?' he thought as he placed his hands on his hamstrings and pushed off his legs to stand up. In a groggy state he walked over through the door and once again squinted at the light coming from the bathroom. His eyes irritating more the closer he got.

Meanwhile the woman in question decided that more than enough time had passed. Hilda had been taking a long hot bath and as she stood up splashes of water left the tubs side. She grabbed the towel near her and began drying herself. All while those annoying plaguing thoughts of Lamia easily passing her on what she had been trying at for so long. The wet nurse couldn't put exactly what Lamia succeeded in though. These damn strange emotions were beginning to fuddle with her again.

Hilda was a demon, and emotions aren't something she feels as strongly as humans seemed to always do. The blond swished her hair side to side and some stray hairs clung to her face. She uncorked the tub and began walking to the door. Her scent could easily be smelt, as a vanilla fragrance followed her wherever she went.

So lost in her thoughts she was caught off guard when the door opened and she bumped into something. Falling on her back and a now evident weight on top of her quickly made her lose her train of thought. When she saw it was Oga, her rigid body quickly relaxed and the mother stared as the father scratched the back of his head.

Oga grumbled in his half-awake state and he blinked out of his stupor when he saw pale flesh obscure his vision. The room was slightly hazy from the hot bath and as some of it cleared he locked eyes with vibrant green. For some reason he didn't feel right when he saw Hilda with some wet hairs clinging to her face and a now white towel spread underneath her as it had come undone. Oga had seen her naked more times than he could count now but for some reason her current position and appearance troubled him…. not in a bad way either.

'Turns out she was taking a shower'

'I bumped into her when I opened the door to the bathroom'

'I landed on top of her'

'Feet slipped'

'Lips'

Oga shook his head off slightly as Furuichi's words on his experience plagued his head temporarily for split second. He easily became aware of his situation and how annoyingly similar it was to Furuichi's position oh so long ago. The man couldn't take his eyes of Hilda's and he knew this was going to be trouble. Oga had this gut feeling that he needed to stand up soon. Both counterparts breathing had become staggered, each wondering how to get themselves out of their current situation.

Sure they had slept naked next to each other multiple times and they even embrace one another when this occurs. The physical contact wasn't new, but for some reason this time, it just didn't feel as innocent as all the ones before. There was something in the foggy air above them, or the heat still remaining from the shower prior. Whatever it was, just didn't feel like just contact…. There was heat this time.

'Alright get up nice and easy'

Oga repeatedly found himself saying as the strange eye contact neither seemed to be letting up was still in full effect. Hilda hadn't said anything since this altercation; Oga did feel her tense and then relax at one point. Various wet hairs clung to her face; one was hooked to the side of her lips. Right now things were deafly quiet, the dripping faucet was heard in the background. The tan tiled floor still moist.

The father didn't know what it was but whenever he tried to say anything it just became a big lump at the back of his throat. Little did he know the woman under him legs and arms sprawled currently had the same problem. Both of them were getting beyond agitated by that little fact. Oga currently on all fours as he loomed over her slowly began shifting his feet as to stand up. The mantra of nice and slow replaying in his head as he did.

'What the hell's wrong with us?'

Oga thought as he was starting to get pissed when he just wouldn't speak nor look in any other direction but her eyes. With flat palms on the floor, each at the side of Hilda's hips, the man began pushing off slowly. Whatever this was, Oga could tell you this is the hardest time of his life he's ever needed to stand up. Since when did this place get so hot that he actually sweat from this little action. Bit by bit he slowly worked himself up, remembering the mantra in his head and how he didn't want to end up in Furuichi's situation.

Oga didn't factor the fact that there were many other things then just standing slowly he had to worry about. In the heat of the situation he disregarded the fact the floor under him was still slick, so when the surprising small shift the woman made under him he was caught off guard. The back foot he was reaching back with to stand up, slid from the moisture of his feet. He knee dropped and that resulted in him going further up. The eye contact through all this never broke, except for that one instant when their faces came crashing down on each other.

'Tch'

Oga let out and then blinked when his lips stuck to something delicate. He reopened his eyes and saw wide vibrant eyes staring back in just as much disbelief. Oga's bare chest now on top Hilda's own, his legs entangled with the blond demons. Both could feel the others rapid heartbeat underneath the skin and bone.

Oga slowly parted their lips and a small inaudible pop was heard. They didn't inch their faces away, which is why their rapid breathing was felt on the others lips. The father's arms were currently under the mother's shoulders. Hilda's legs now parted both with no cloths on minus the shorts Oga had on.

"This is normal right? we've kissed before all the time"

"Yes"

Oga sounded as if he was trying to reassure to himself that there was nothing out of the norm. He cupped Hilda's cheek and the blond inched closer once again catching the others lips. Well the last statement may have been true, the kisses between them had always been small pecks and the times they did would be very rare. This time they pushed against one another's lips till it hurt. Not only that despite saying that previous statement, they were pretty sure tongues were never involved as much as they were now.

Like someone flipping a switch to a dark room, in one instant everything came into focus. Like a burning kettle, the simmering escalated to a point it started steaming out the sides. Whatever it was, these clenched their bodies tight to one another. Hilda wrapped her arms around Oga's shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Things were starting to get steamy in that room again, the fog that had once been clearing now began getting misty once again. Some staring may have called them vicious, for whenever they parted their lips they bit each on the neck, cheek, and often times the bottom of the others lips when one would pull away. Oga ran hand down Hilda's side making her back curve and press her chest harder in to his; she yanked on his hair when he did.

Oga's nose was engulfed in the smell of vanilla as he bit on the crook of her neck, the blond demon squirming under him in pleasure as she left marks on the back of his shoulders. His vision obscured by her pale skin, his sense of smell by her fragrance, and his hearing drowned out by her rapid breaths. Fingertips ran through the landscape of one another. Tongues got acquainted with the taste of salt, sweat, and skin. Eyes glazed over at the art in front of each other.

Hilda gyrated her hips upward and let her flat stomach run along the ridges of Oga's rippled abdomen. This made the burning of her belly intensify, along with that poking sensation she felt near her rear. She nibbled on Oga's cheek after he retracted from her neck; the blond dragged her tongue upwards from the spot she bit on. When the father was about to continue his demonstrations Hilda placed a flat palm on his bare chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Wait… I believe it's only fair if we're both nude"

"Wha?"

Oga felt her thumbs enter the side of his shorts and then she dragged down. Now Oga was hardly one to get embarrassed about things. Being nude in front of Hilda was nothing new, but at the moment there was a big piece of harden flesh pointed right at her. Before the man could really have a chance to be slightly embarrassed about the whole thing he felt himself be shifted quickly to side. He grunted when he back slammed against the floor and then felt a pressure on his waist.

Hilda was straddling him at the waist and she hunched forward pressing her breast together as she had her hands flat at the sides of Oga's head. They both had flushed cheeks at this point and their breathing was still as irregular as when they first started, if anything it just became more frantic. Both of them studying the other, Oga eyes lingered on her pursed lips and the mounds of fat hanging right in front of him. Hilda stared over his broad shoulders and the beginning of abdominals.

"I can't stop" Hilda whispered as she sat up.

"Me neither"

She sat back and found her belly inflamed in warmth. The blond felt slightly dirty by her actions when she slowly gyrated her hips back and forth on the harden flesh she could feel in between her legs. These emotions were something fresh, never had she had this much of need for another. The mother felt Oga's hands grasp her waist and helped her with the motion.

Oga's protruding little buddy felt highly sensitive to the lower lips of the woman currently humping him. He stared down and saw his dick poking out on his belly. It would disappear and reappear thanks to the pelvis on the woman above him. Hilda's vaginal lips were spread on either side on the base of his harden sensitive skin. It felt like velvet warmth instantly heating up wherever she touched.

Hilda had a small patch of blond hair above her vaginal area and the tip of his penis was tickled slightly by those very same hairs every time she gyrated. Both could feel the want of one another, if the ever hardening flesh under Hilda legs and the slick moist liquid growing on that flesh were anything to go by. The blond finally reached her breaking point and she snatched both of Oga's wrists as she placed them above his head. Her chest tightly pressed against his, making her large bosom exaggerate even more as they puffed out to the sides. Once again both could feel the others heartbeat, and they were breathing rapidly one another's face.

"Tatsumi I want all of you"

Letting go of her right hand she went down in between their bellies and blushed a little more than before when she enwrapped her palm around it. The irresistible urge to run her hand back and forth as she clenched it was too hard to bear. Her actions received an immediate response as Oga groaned and slightly humped back against her hand, the head of penis rubbing against the center palm of her hand. She blushed even more when she felt her hand getting wet and brought her lips down to Oga's ear.

"Please can I?"

Hilda whispered as she nibbled on the top of his ear.

"Hilda, woman doesn't all this speak for itself?"

"I want you to say it"

To this Oga actually felt quite embarrassed about. As his tan cheeks gained just a little more of a red fringe. This woman was a demon alright he thought as he felt her grasp tighten on his hardened pole. He turned his head slightly to his right and once again caught the eyes of his tormentor. Her vibrant green eyes glazed and a small smile was on her lips. He gave her peck on the lips and gave her an irritated expression.

"Even in the sack, you want me to declare shit huh?"

"Well we could always stop…."

Now she was being coy, that small smile on her lips daring him to call her out on that statement. God even when they were in the middle of almost having sex they needed to find an excuse to fight. The father pulled her closer if that was possible and his eyes dared her to follow that statement.

"You can have all of me, so long as I get the same woman"

Hilda smiled as sat back up on his waist, she lifted her hips a little and her hand still grasped the pole. She positioned it over her welcoming entrance and she shivered as the head of his penis came in contact with her lower lips. Their eyes interlocked once more and she leaned forward.

"But of course"

The blond felt the beginning of his penis start to part her and it was a thrilling experience of pure ecstasy. It started from her spine and then tingling sensations covered the rest of her body. Before she could sink any lower and let this feeling intensify she felt arms wrap on her hips to prevent her from doing so.

"Hilda, once this starts we can't go back"

"….We haven't been back for a long while Tatsumi"

Hilda said accepting those words as truth as took Oga's hands off her hips. She intertwined them and grasped them tighter when she began to descend on the large penetrating piece of harden flesh. Hilda felt herself be filled as she lightly bit her lip. By the end of it both their pubic hairs were touching and neither could resist looking down at their pelvises. Every inch of Oga was inside. She could feel his testicles poke her bum.

The blond had completely engulfed him and He had completely filled her. The feeling was exquisite. Hilda rid up slowly and yelped slightly from all the bundle of nerves passing through her body when she did that. Oga groaned as her inner walls pulsated in rhythm with her heartbeat, squeezing tighter but never losing friction. They found each other's eyes once more and brought their lips down. The small synchronized hip movements between the two were becoming faster and stronger.

What a sight they were, laid out on the bathroom floor. Hugging one another deeply while humping pelvises as hard as they could despite that fact. The taste of salt and skin on each other's tongues. Sweat growing on their bodies, making the twos bellies slippery against one another. Hilda's wet hair sporadically spread all around Oga hiding their lip locked faces. This fire growing inside was starting burn like a wildfire. Hilda placed both her flat palms against the top part of Oga's abdominals.

The blond sat back completely on Oga's prick, making her slightly squeak on how deep it was. She made her feet flat on the sides of Oga's hips and was now squatting. The woman felt two hands on her hips once more and they stared at one another. Both panting heavily and sweat glistened off their bodies. Oga could see her pale skin was flushed in a small pink hue.

"Tatsumi… I'm almost there.."

"Yeah.. me two"

Hearing that Hilda began to hop on the pole under her. She dragged her nails down on her flat palms on Oga's chest, as bliss enveloped her mind. The blond demon was going somewhere else and the only guide she had was the harden flesh inside her leading her there. Oga gripped her waist and pushed against her when she came down. The vulgar sounds of skin slapping one another flooding the senses. Hilda's bosom bounced in rhythm as well as her bottom when it made contact with Oga's thighs. Her toes were beginning to involuntarily curl on the tile surface. Hilda's eyes half lidded and half open as her open mouth breathed in small sharp breaths.

"Tatsumi.."

"Tatsumi.."

"Tatsumi.."

One moaned repeatedly.

"Hilda.."

"Hilda.."

"Hilda.."

The other one groaned and growled.

The end of both their parts was coming to its peak. The flame inside the both of them was being shot down to their reproductive organs. The total feeling of euphoria flooding their senses and the need to fully achieve blocking out all else. Through the haze and the mist, both gyrating participants found the others eyes. Glazed over by pleasure, their dilated pupils made sure to catch the others expression when nirvana was achieved. With one last series of thrusts against one another, Hilda felt her back involuntarily curve and felt the rest of her body spasm.

The blond threw her head back and threw her belly forward. Hilda's nails digging into Oga's chest and her pelvis stiff. Oga for his part saw white dots and his muscles clench. Seeing Hilda's orgasm made his shoot inside her a bit more. Her walls gently rubbing at the head of his penis to coax as much of it as it could. Oga gripped the riving woman on top of him in place. Hilda felt Oga's warmth spray inside and it just prolonged her ecstasy induced high. Both counterparts blown away at how amazing this sensation felt.

By the end of it, the woman on top dropped on top of the man below her. She felt dirty in the feeling of Oga's essence flowing out of her when their sexes came undone. Despite that she had no amount of shame what so ever, as she breathed on Oga's neck. Her legs intertwined with his, and she had her right arm across his chest as she lightly scratched his shoulder playfully. He turn had arm wrapped around her waist and they both stared at each other. They gave each other a small peck and let their foreheads rest on one another.

At the moment neither could really find words to say, but they were content with this silence so they guessed they didn't need to find any. After sometime like this Oga finally spoke.

"You need to take a shower again"

Hilda smirked

"I'm not the only one"

Oga smirked back and brought her closer. They both brought their lips together but before they touched one another they both jumped in surprise by the bathroom door opening.

"Ghosts Leave My Home at ONCE!"

Oga's father followed by a timid mother and his sister all came in with baseball bats. All three of them froze on the spot and let their jaws hang at the spectacle in front of them. Oga, who was startled shitless, now felt his eyebrows twitch as he sat up, Hilda hid behind him to show at least some bit of modesty.

"Grandkids!"

"Nephews and Nieces!"

The two women behind his father squealed as they dropped their bats and hugged one another. Oga's father began his grovel of apologize as he had interrupted the making of his new grandchild. Hilda felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment for once as she hid behind Oga. Said man was boiling in anger and began to walk menacingly over at them as he began to crack his knuckles. All three oblivious to him as they were lost in their own world.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

All three of them were thrown outside the door. In a comical sense they all blinked as they hanged midair for second before falling down in a pile.


	5. The End

Sex….

Changes things….

Especially in relationships….

Which is why the two occupants on the bed currently were confused at their situation. Not because of sex, well not entirely. It was because absolutely nothing felt different since the incident. They still went on with their daily routine, they still slept the same way, ate the same way, and acted the same way. Nothing felt different since the act, so this explains their confusion as they both stared at the ceiling above them. Too comfortable to move and too lazy to shift. It was officially summer break, the night air was flowing through the window and the sheets moved back and forth by the small breeze. The baby of the family passed out in his little corner and his parents soon to be joining him. Midnight finally hit and the man under the woman was the first to fall asleep.

The blond female turned over to Oga and slowly ran her hand across his chest before laying on his sternum. She had her head on his shoulder and her left leg over his right. Deciding that since they had committed the final act, her need to dress was no more and was currently nude. Oga annoyingly however through a light blue bed sheet over them. Hilda paid no mind when her bare chest came in contact with his side and merely dug her nose into his neck. With a long yawn she felt her eyes feel the immediate effects as she became drowsy.

It had been a week since the incident in the bathroom and since then she's had an insatiable urge to have that happen once more. She just didn't know how to go about it, nor did she want Oga to deny her. She thought with having sex, things would have changed between them, but the odd thing was nothing did. She presumed when the world thought that of you for the longest time, it wasn't hard to get in step with a daily routine even after it did really happen. She would say one thing did change for the better, at least in her eyes, and that was the fact that Oga kissed far more often than before. Well a LOT more often than before, but she wasn't complaining.

After the embarrassing incident with his parents and even more embarrassing morning that followed which of course in the Oga family included a shit ton of teasing, the way they expressed themselves were a lot easier. They also stopped hesitated showing affection in front of his parents, how could they not really? When you're captured dead center in the act you tend not to give a damn afterward about anything pertaining to the subject. For the longest time they were assuming it anyway, finally seeing it just showed something they thought they already knew.

Hilda felt Oga tightened his arm around her hip and bring her closer into him. She of course did not fight the action as she curled into him. The blond would have a good argument in denial about that though. As she snuggled closer to him she stared at his sleeping face. Her eyes slightly narrowed as her bare chest came into contact with his own. How to have him like that day once more was gnawing at the back of her head. She had made small gestures to insinuate it here and there but the damn block head wouldn't take a damn hint. If it weren't for embarrassment she'd ask Oga's mother for advice but for some reason she feared the amount of shame she'd feel for asking that to someone's own mother.

It was odd really…

Nothing changed….

It's not like that's a bad thing either, Hilda and Oga just thought things were become at least a little more awkward. Nothing like that happened though, they were still the same as they had been before, with again, albeit far more affection. One thing that's been agitating her was how to get him to scratch that itch of hers, she didn't want Oga to push away if she messed up. With an irritated and tired hard breath against Oga's bare skin she deduced she'd had thought enough about the subject. The small breeze that made the curtains dance agreed with her as it blew just a little harder for a brief moment.

/

Oga scratched the back of his head as he walked with Furuichi down the side walk in the afternoon. They were in an outside mall and for some reason his best friend thought they should come here. His happy cheery unconscious skips that silver haired teen made spoke volumes how giddy he was, no doubt due to a pink haired demon. Baby Beel even gave the guy a deadpanned expression as he gripped his father's back like he always did. It was a packed day, throve with chatter everywhere. Now it was time to get on Oga's take on things, which surprisingly were pretty in tuned with Hilda's.

He like her, just wanted a little more close time like the skipping fairy next to him was. Like the blond he just didn't want to push away what they barely just achieved in terms of their relationship. The brute expected after the little stunt in the shower things would have been tense between the two for a little while, but it didn't. Which suited him just fine, but he felt like they still needed to clear up and talk about things. If there was one thing he hated however was speaking about matters unnecessarily, which is why he always bit down his tongue when he was about to bring up the subject. Quite frankly he felt he just needed to stop being such a little bitch and just blurt it out.

As they weaved through people Oga finally took noticed he had been walking by himself for a brief moment. Looking over his shoulder he saw Furuichi kneeling down in front of gift shop. Well Oga assumed it was a gift shop until he noticed it was a lingerie boutique. The father and the baby on his back both looked him deadpanned once more. Oga feeling just a tad bit sick at the back of his throat wondering what kind of perverse thoughts were running through that guy's head. Oga didn't care much for the stares they were giving Furuichi but he didn't want any unnecessary attention either.

"Oi dumbass you're scaring the locals, let's go"

"SHHH"

The silver man put his index finger to his mouth and looked about franticly when Oga spoke. The father quirked an eyebrow when he called him over and gestured him to look through the window. Now curious the man sighed and slightly hunched down to look through the window. The red carpet floor, and red padded walls with various dresses that would make cupid blush were hung randomly through the shop.

"Over there"

Furuichi small whisper was heard and Oga saw him point in a particular direction. Oga's eyes widen when he saw a blond bun of hair he knew all too well. Next to her was someone easily evidently far shorter than her with a bob of pink hair. They were both appearing to be deep in a conversation, with Hilda's eyebrows deeply furrowed in thought. She'd occasionally nod and look down at her small counterpart.

"What are they doing here?"

Oga ignored the dumb comment as it was plainly obvious to him as they put up various dresses and lacy bras up to their person. They had a couple of things slung on their hands to show they had been in there now for a good while. The father bonked the silver head next to him while never looking away from the window when Furuichi began breathing heavy when he caught Lamia sort through very sleazy pairs of clothing.

"Well talk to them later, let's go Furuichi"

"Wait! There coming out"

"So what?"

"Oga! Let's follow them"

"Huh? Why? You're gonna see her later aren't you?"

"Oga you idiot! This a perfect opportunity to get a small grasp into the female mind"

Oga this time just padded Baby Beel at the top of his head as they both looked at him in exasperation. The baby on his back to his father's queue, gave out a small 'dah' in conformation and then began electrocuting the silver haired teen. Oga stared blankly as his body flashed sporadically.

/

"Hilda lets go shopping"

The blond mother gave a strained smile at that statement but none the less figured she had nothing better to do. Oga had taken the young master out and about with that human this little demon was frequently playing with. Oga's mother and sister gave her some cloths to borrow for going since they believed her being in her normal dark get up would fry by the weather. She had to admit it was impressive the human world could produce such heat and she gave a small glance to the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sky looked so blue above her head.

She was in a tan orange T-shirt, with blue jeans with a brown belt her shirt hid and black slip on shoes. Her hair was in its classic state very well tied downed and bon clipped. She ignored the various stares she received the men as they entered the outside shops district. This was one of the reason she preferred having Oga with her, simply because his demeanor makes head turn away from them. She cannot recall the last she went somewhere deeply populated in public with Oga. Now that she thought about it a day like that was long overdue. Her thoughts drifted slightly in memory the last they went to a mall. She could suppress the light chuckle at the back of her throat as she shook her head off at the recollection.

Like before she was receiving a lot of stares, more so from the men. Oga was oblivious to the envious stares the girls gave Hilda when they looked at her figure. He however was conscious of every male that looked in her path. Long story short they ran into a group of guys all looking at her when they went to eat. Oga finally fed up wrapped his arm around her waist, merely stared at them blankly and just muttered out 'mine' as he gave them a shoo away motion with his hand. They obviously looked pissed but once they realized who it was they scattered in a heartbeat. She didn't know what set him off that day, usually Oga was so apathetic about issues pertaining to the subject. Oga for the most part was very patient and tolerable when it came to the opposite sex showing their appreciation towards her but she assumed he must just been grumpy more so than usual that day. Lamia quirked an eyebrow in her direction and Hilda merely fanned her hand to show her not to worry over it.

Truth be told when Lamia came to her door that morning and asked if she wanted to tag along, Hilda thought about asking her for help. What with an overly cheery plump face she could only guess what has her in a good mood.

"Lamia"

"Hmm?"

"…How do you get…."

"Get what?"

"How do you get that cree- Furuichi to you know…."

"Oh you mean sex!"

Hilda awkwardly gave a small smile as her eyebrow lightly twitched. Leave it to a devil doctor to just blurt out, the damn pink demon was never one for modesty.

"Yes"

"Hmmm… well I've never really thought it, usually when me and him are in the mood we just start playing with each other"

Hilda did her best to suppress those images from playing in her head. It couldn't be that easy and besides Oga was never one to play around, neither was she for that matter. That approach would not work.

'Cough' "I see… is there any other way?"

"Hmmm… well if he's in the mood he just starts hiking his hands up to my chest-"

"Any other way?"

"If it's me I just hop on his lap and start the engin-"

Hilda pinched the bridge of her nose as this was getting her absolutely nowhere. She guessed she didn't factor in those two have very different personality than her and Oga. That father would never out of the blue just hike his hands up to her chest. He was blunt but he'd ask permission first, it was odd really how much gentlemen qualities he unconsciously displays. The last bit might just work and wasn't a bad idea actually but Tatsumi had a lot restraint. No doubt that man would fight down his urges and besides she didn't easily picture herself grinding on him.

"Hey what's with all this about anyway?"

Hilda shook off her stupor.

"Well…."

"Oh are you and Oga having problems in bed?"

Hilda felt that twitch in her back of her eye once more.

"Something like that…."

"What's the problem?"

"I just…. Want to have it again…"

"You want sex again is what you're saying?"

'Lamia' Hilda thought as she lightly palmed her face.

"What in the Hell!? Oga isn't giving it to you?"

Hilda stared nonchalantly as she stayed in step with her friend as some of the people around them walked passed as they whispered. Really this small demon had absolutely no tact.

"Hilda you're gorgeous how is that even possible? Did you piss him off or something?"

Hilda was beginning have her patience wane heavily and at a quite rapid pace.

"I just don't know how to go about it alright"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well I want it-"

"Sex"

"Yes…. But I don't how to ask him"

"What why? Just ask him what's so hard about that?"

Really this woman expected the world was as vocal and as blunt about her feelings? She was insane no doubt and Hilda sighed to herself as she thought of it had been that easy why would she need help of all things. They were now in the center of the outside mall and thankfully the cluster of conversation made there's stroll on by unnoticed.

"Have been dropping hints at least?"

Hilda thought on the question and recalled all the attempts this week prior. The time she laid on top of Oga and added just a bit of thrusting motion to her hips, it went by unnoticed. The time she prolonged their morning kiss in bed. The time she bend over to pick something up and exaggerated how long it took. All of it was blown over by Oga's damn dense block head. She loved him for it but sometimes it really got on her nerves. It was odd really, having sex was like finally being able to eat the cookie in the jar after so long, trouble was now you wanted more and one was simply not going to cut it. Back then they did just fine, they didn't know the true experience it brought but now it was very hard to revert back.

"Yes"

"Hmm.. Well come with me I know I little place that might be some help"

Before the woman could protest she was yanked into a shop and blinked when she recalled being in one of these type of shops before. It was similar to the one Oga's sister brought her too.

"Now I know if you dress just right, even he'll be unable to resist you nor your needs. This works on Furuichi all the time."

Hilda really didn't need to that last part as she went around. There was definitely a wide arrangement of clothing that left nothing to the imagination. The blond honestly didn't see how this would help her however since she's practically naked next to Oga all the time. The man has seen undressed far more times than she can recall and saw in what form or manner this method would work once the applicant has already had all the goods so to speak. She'd humor Lamia anyway as she went around the shop and found odds and ends.

"Hey Hilda I got an idea"

The blond walked over to her as she slung some classy dark frilly corsets. Lamia was flipping through things and wondering what would drive a certain silver haired teen wild.

"How about you and Oga go on a date"

"Date?"

"Yeah, it's something humans do with each other to strengthen bonds usually with the opposite sex"

"I believe the bond I have with Oga is already quite strong what'd be the purpose?"

"No, no listen it's you and him going out together alone and just simply spending time together"

"We spend plenty of time together"

"Gah, Hilda look it gets out and about, dinner and a movie, and who knows maybe you could put on one of those and really make the night special"

"Hmm, so this date…. Is a social event?"

"Yes! Between you and Oga"

Hilda furrowed her brows in thought, this 'date' thing could be just the thing.

/

'Why'd I agree to this?'

The brute thought for the millionth time in his head as he was dragged by Furuichi spot to spot as they trailed the two women down the street. They'd been tracking them since they left the shop ten minutes ago and Oga was getting fed up. He felt his agitation building when Furuichi shoved him into a thick bush and made him duck down as the girls came to a bench at a park. Baby Beel sat on top of his father's head as he twiddling with the twigs.

They were dead in front of them sitting next a giant tree supplying them with avid shade. The cobblestone side walk held their bags for the moment as they breathed a sigh of relief from the weather. The well cut green vibrant grass was all along the park. Various persons could be seen playing, walking, running and taking the dogs out and about.

"Furuichi you got 5 minutes of this bullshit before I personally shove my foot so far deep in your ass I pops out of your mou-"

"Shhh!"

Oga felt his eyebrow twitch as Furuichi hand covered his mouth.

"So what's the plan?"

"I believe I'll try out this date thing you referenced"

"Oh good! I hope it works out well"

"You say humans use this as a means to get closer?"

"Yes apparently they believe by being together and doing various activities they'll gain better understanding of each other"

"Hmm humans are quite odd creatures"

"I agree but I won't deny that it does produce results"

"Lamia what are you doing this evening?"

"Oh me? I'm taking for Furuichi out for dinner and of course showing him one of the many dresses I purchased today, if I play my cards right I'll have him as the human's say 'in the sack' by the end of the night"

Hilda felt her brow twitch as she stared at her friend blank faced. Doctors were known to blunt, demons were known to be blunt and the combination of both make a Lamia. The blond resuscitated those images to the dark ridges of her mind and did her best to lock them up. Really this woman did not have one tiny bit nor molecule of tact when it came to describing deeply personal matters. After small chatter they stood up and decided it was time to head on home. They both agreed to stop by some ice cream first and stood up from the bench back in the direction of the outside mall. After a long pause and the girls now appeared to be nothing but silhouettes out jumped Furuichi from the bush as he pumped his fist towards the sky. Tears ran down his cheeks as he led out a boisterous cry of joy.

Oga merely stood up slowly as he scratched the back of his neck in discomfort from how long that took. After he cracked his neck and gave a Furuichi a minute of celebration. He gave him a good hard kick to the back of his knee and the effect was immediate as the silver haired teen caved over to the floor once more as he clutched the back of his knee with both hands. Oga stared in the direction of where Hilda had just left and lightly scratched the side of his head with his index finger. 'A date huh?' he thought as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking in the opposite direction of where the two women just went. He paid no mind to the groaning and cursing behind him as Furuichi rolled around in agony.

After a rather uneventful but otherwise nice walk back home he entered his home. The person he wanted to see was already in his chair reading his newspaper like always. His mother was in the back cooking something up, no doubt for his father and Misaki was out somewhere. Taking a seat next to his father and setting Baby Beel on his baby chair he turned over to his dad. Scratching the back of his head and slouching in his chair he stared over at the newspaper hiding his father's face.

"Oi old man got a minute"

"What is it Oga?"

"….How do you treat a female in a date?"

To this the man actually dropped his newspaper, felt his jaw unhinge and stared at his son like he was stupidest creature that ever lived. For god sakes the man had a baby with that woman, what does dating this far in the game matter. Creaking his neck over to his wife, Oga's mother was equally deadpanned as they both stared at Oga with disbelief. With that out of the way the man went back to his newspaper and his wife went back to cooking. Oga felt his brow twitch as he sat and pointed his finger at his father.

"Oi I'm serious here"

"Oga you've been living with Hilda for over a year and my grandson is sitting right next to you, why in all holy hell would you need advice on something that's beyond trivial for the both of you son?"

The younger father clicked his teeth together as the more he thought about it the more his father made sense. Why was he seeking help for this? What was he hoping to achieve at the end of this date he eavesdropped Hilda about to plan? Scratching his head he stood up and left Baby Beel with his grandparents as he was picked up by his mother whom she took to the living so he could watch the child show airing. The young green haired infant raised his fist in the air and squealed in joy as he knew what was going on.

As he reached his room and began getting in something more comfortable. He laid on his bed with a loose grey T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Yawning he folded his arms around the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. Lost in thought he failed to notice his door open and was only aware of someone else's presence when he felt the edge of his bed shift. Looking down, he caught sight of Hilda taking off her jeans as she had already tossed her shoes. Off to the side were her bags from the day's activities. Like any other time she laid comfortably on his side using his armpit as a pillow. She ran her hand underneath his shirt and caressed his chest lightly. Oga narrowed his eyes at the action. As stated before they both had certain action one another did to get the other to what they wanted. Oga's was his kissing on the spot method, hers was being coy and of course manipulative. Hilda had a talent when came to that, since they've met however he was the one man that never got affected by it, well easily at least. When it came to manipulating Oga the man was surprisingly very well perceptive.

Hilda stared at him blanked faced as she kept lightly caressing his chest and paid no mind to his growing questioning face. Playing with it a little bit she hiked up her bare leg against his and ignored the warm sensations growing from his the hairs on his legs. Clad in nothing but her classic combo of a shirt and a pair of black panties she nuzzled his armpit a little more. Grouching to himself the man turned over to her and cupped her chin as he finally let loose his narrowed eyes. With an equally blank face he stared back into hers.

"Alright woman out with it, what do you want?"

For a brief second her face gave away her surprise before returning back to its normal stoic expression, she couldn't fight her eyebrows twitching however as she interlocked her legs with Oga. They've really been around each other for too long.

"I thought this evening would be a good night to go on a 'date'"

"Huh? Date?"

Oga pretended to be surprised, he knew it was coming he just thought she was trying to weasel something out of him. Whenever she did this kind of fiasco it was to get away with going to the demon world for a brief period of time. Oga always refused and demanded she stay, and she demanded he coincide with her. It usually meant she could spend the day there but he was deathly serious with her returning that same day. She could easily ignore that request and stay there, but having him angry at her for it did not out way extra time down there. That and she'd never tell him she likes how he wants her back.

"Yes, I believe in your human culture this would have me and you go through various activities"

"Why?"

It's not like Oga didn't want to go it was just he was honestly curious why she wanted to this all of a sudden. Like his father had stated, they have a child together, they've had intercourse if albeit it already been a week, and they've been living together for well over a year now. Why in the hell did they need to go out on a date? Hilda felt her brow twitch again and decided it was time to go for broke if all else failed one thing got him all the time. The blond mother took her hand out his shirt and brought it up it back up to Oga's cheek. The man perplexed quirked an eyebrow up at her action but instantly remembered this was on her ploys. Before he could steel himself to reject her he felt the woman peck his lips with her own.

"Please Tatsumi"

Hilda whispered closely and Oga could feel her breath on his lips. With his eyes twitching heavily and a very small hinge of red on his cheeks, he let out a big sigh.

"You win"

/

Walking down the brisk streets next to a lake Oga and Hilda walked side by side. The sun was setting and they had finished up what they were set out to do. They watched a movie both Oga and Hilda both didn't care for, but dinner was good at a little diner they stopped by afterward. One thing they quickly became aware of was the fact that this didn't feel any different than any of the other times they've been together. Lamia referenced that during a date you should ask questions about each other but Hilda found that pretty stupid. She knows how he likes his food, his habits, preferences and Oga had the same issue so during the whole date they just made little side comments on things happening. Oga was wearing a grey T-shirt with a pair of jeans and Hilda what she had prior that morning. Like always the mother chastised at him about the future, the baby and what they need to be doing. With the conversation being the norm Oga replied in curt short answers that either agreed with her or made it sound as if that was something she wanted to hear. Before they knew it, it was the end of the day and now here they were staring out into the lake at a local park nearby. The sun was sitting and everything was painted in a hue of reddish orange. The water shimmered as the sun cast down upon them and began to descend. All in all with Baby Beel being taking care by Hilda's in laws, it was quite a pleasant day spent with the two of them. They fell into a comfortable silence as a very small breeze blew by.

"Oga…. We've gotten old"

The man couldn't help but smile at the statement.

"Lazy too"

"We've always been lazy"

"Well we sure as shit deserve it; with all that grief that kids given us I think this vacation is long overdue"

"Hmmm"

"…"

"…..."

"Hilda, what was the real reason you wanted to do this?"

"…..I feel like we should start moving forward and I thought this would have helped"

"Huh? Move forward with what?"

"Us"

"…."

"Even after we finally became intimate, if feels as if that really didn't change anything other than give us something fun to do"

Oga fought down his growing blush at the remembrance of that and focused on what she was saying. He looked at the orange sky for a brief second, taking note on the stars now visible. He looked over at Hilda as she seemed in deep thought staring at the surface of the lake. The water shimmering casting them in a small glow.

"I think…. Once you're at the finish line already, walking back down the track trying to find your own foot prints too see you got there seems pretty mundane and pointless"

"…"

"Woman, we have a kid together, we sleep together, we eat together, and we know each other. If you want to move further than just…."

Hilda looked over at Oga as he scratched the back of his neck as he stared at the water trying to find the words. She felt her heartbeat slightly pick up by his next choice of words.

"Just… stay with me and let's walk together"

"…."

"I don't know woman you know I'm bad at this but you know what I mean…"

"Yes…"

The blond mother now sat sitting right next to Oga as she laid her head on his shoulder. She intertwined that he was resting on his thigh with hers and stared over at him. They're eyes interlocked and they stayed like that a long while. Both seeing memories flash of the other, speaking of the past brought on the visions of how they both treated each other when they first met to how they were now.

"Tatsumi…."

Hilda stared at the collar of the man she sat next to and dug her nose in his neck. Oga became aware of her breath on his skin and in turn dug his nose in her hair. Before Oga even knew it Hilda sat on his lap and she cupped his face with both hands. She stared a long time in his eyes once more.

"Oga why haven't you wanted to be close again since that night?"

Oga had the decency to blush at that statement no matter how small it might have been.

"It's not that I haven't wanted too…"

"Then what is it?"

"… I didn't want you to say no"

"Oga do really think I would deny something so pleasant?"

"….."

Taking a move out of Lamia's playbook she felt a growing heat under her buttocks. The blond mother leaned in and began smacking her lips against the father of her child. Both gripping each other tighter as they nibbled on as much piece of flesh as they could get a grasp on with their teeth. The familiar flame returning back into their core as the need for closure enwrapped their senses. The buxom breasted mother felt Oga kneed her mounds like dough and she bit down on his neck just a tad bit harder than she normally would to show her appreciation for the feeling. Euphoria soon escalating, they failed to realize that what they were about to commit something deeply private in an open viewed area. These two however had never been ones to care. In the haze of lips, teeth, fingers and Goosebumps certain reproductive glands were exposed. Hilda got Oga's penis to protrude from his jeans by zipping down the zipper and she unbuckled her belt while dragging down her jeans to the point where her pussy was exposed.

Wanting to feel the wonderful feeling of that night a week prior she grasped the sheath of his tool and allowed it to enter her core. The feeling was immediate as heat enveloped her and small shocks of pleasure hit her at various parts of her body. The father held her tight for a brief second in an attempt to try and keep up with what exactly was going on. Both ignoring the fact that they were having sex in a public park of all things, knowing but not caring they continued on with rump. The smell of salt and skin overbearing the senses as they gyrated against one another. Hugging tightly while still trying to maintain the rhythm of their pelvises. That afternoon was recorded in their memories as they lost themselves in the other once more. Both thinking for the first time something did change between them.

They walked forward hand in hand for the first time.

/

The next school year

/

Oga was attending his junior year at his delinquent repudiated school. Hilda felt her migraine increase for the fiftieth millionth time these past two weeks. Nausea and vomiting was frequently occurring. The two female in laws had looked at her in worry and thought it was about time for her to take a test. Buying her a pregnancy test at the local shop they instructed her to go to the bathroom and urinate at the tip of the tube exposed. Hilda perplexed by the request did so as they told her it was to help them help her. Both women waited for her to exit the bathroom as they paced around in the living room awaiting the results. After what seemed like ages the blond haired buxom mother came out holding her pregnancy test.

"I do not know what it means but there are two parallel bars on this device"

"YES!"

Both mother and daughter hugged each other as they squealed and hopped around frantically in the living room. Hilda smiled awkwardly wondering what all the fuss was about and at that exact time Oga came inside the home with Baby Beel on his shoulder. He quirked an eyebrow up in curiosity as he walked over to Hilda and gave her a peck on the lips. Wrapping in arm around her waist he took note on the small contraption in her hands. His body instantly felt chills run down his spine as he snatched it from her grasp and looked at the thing. Shaking visibly he saw his world turning dark as he stared up horrifyingly into Hilda's eyes.

"What is it?"

The blond woman demanded now wondering the cause for his anxiety.

"NEPHEW OR NIECE MOM?"

"GRANDSON OR GRANDDAUGHTER!?"

Both women in the background asked as they once more squealed one another.

"Hilda-"

"Oh we got so many people to tell!"

"This means you're….."

"I know, ohhhh baby shower!"

"I'm what Oga?!"

"They're definitely going to need a stroller!"

"…..Pregnant"

Hilda's world came crashing down as she as well dropped on her knees and began to visibly shake. Both parents clutched one another and asked this cruel world why it hated them. The nightmares of their personalities mixing plaguing their minds with horror. Adding to the fact that the young master was enough trouble as is, taxing yet another baby was just plain suicide.

"Tatsumi… kill me….."

"You first…."

Was all the two parents whispered to one another as defeat racked their very essence.

"DEAR YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT! EXPECT ANOTHER GRANDCHILD"

The two women yelled into the phone and the sounds of joyous laugh was heard through the other end of the phone. Baby Beel's father and mother merely cringed and held one another tightly at the statement. The green haired baby merely tilted his head to the side in confusion on what exactly was going on.

/

8 years later

/

"BEEL!"

A boyish laugh was heard coming from the upstairs as loud footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs at a frantic pace. The blond mother who was behind the kitchen counter gave a brief glance to the ceiling above her before sighing and shaking her head at the all too common occurrence at the new Oga household. The mother counted down how long it would take before a scampering bunch would run the house before making their way outside. No sooner when she did that a green mop was seen sprinting past the kitchen counter and was soon followed by another blond mop of hair. Both made a curt comment of saying hello mom as they passed.

The woman kept her eyes closed as she flipped a dish of fried fish on her skillet and merely mumbled to them in response. Two pairs of arms enveloped her waist and she smiled a small smile as she was brought closer to the owner of those arms. The sun was up bright and early filing the world with its luminescence. The woman let her back hit against the chest and looked up from her position. The father had recently woken up and was watching the children chase around each other in the courtyard. The living was scattered with various toys the kids never bothered to pick and all around there odds and ends in the home. It gave off a cozy feeling and Hilda pecked the neck of the man behind her. Oga smirked kissed the top of her head in return.

"They at it again?"

"Aren't they always?"

"Hm"

After Hilda slapped her hubbies ass and hearing him give a loud 'Oi' she called for her children. Two scampering bundles of energy much to the chagrin of their parents sat around the dining table. The green mop of hair and his counter began munching down the food presented in front of them. The two parents sat next to each other and observed their kids.

Beel had grown indeed, his hair still frizzled but spikey at the same time. The kid was leaner and obviously taller, no longer did he have the pacifier in his mouth but tended to have a toothpick in his mouth. Dressed in purple T-shirt and blue shorts the little rascal ate in a hurry. His sister was seen trying to keep up with him.

"Iris darling you might want to slow down"

Hilda said nonchalantly as she dabbed her mouth off with a napkin and had her eyes closed. She of course received the typical respond of she was fine and just increased her tempo to be on par with her brother. Oga merely chuckled inwardly and ate away at his wife's plate. The years had just fine tuned her cooking abilities. Their daughter named Iris was a spitting image of her mother. Blond haired and green eyed no doubt about it. Her personality however was strictly her fathers. She was headstrong, fought a lot, and was good at fighting at that. She received her mother's stubborn will and her father's need to win a fight. When referring to her people say she'll never let up when she wants things her way. The young girl had long sporadic hair that stood out at various ends. She was in a pale pink dress with a pair of sneaker on. Her right eye was covered by her blond hair opposite of her mothers.

Before she was born both parents agreed that if it was a boy Oga would name it and if it was a girl Hilda would. The father was surprised by the name but otherwise agreed it was a pretty name to call her Iris. When the man asked her why she named her that, years later, she explained it was the name of Beel's biological mother who passed away from the birth of making the next demon king.

"I'm done later Mom, old man"

"Oi! Who you callin old?"

Oga chastised as he raised a fist at Beel who ignored his father and went sprinting towards the door. Classes would start in an hour and the kid was getting an early start. The girl at the table began munching even faster and then threw her chopsticks on the table. Hilda felt her eyebrow twitch by the actions both her children were taking.

"Bye momma Bye poppa"

Iris then took a full on sprint after her brother in the hopes of catching up. She really did look like Hilda but the way she easily began catching up to her brother, spoke of who's genetics she inherited in terms of physical prowess.

"She's definitely your daughter"

They both muttered to each other and finished their plates at a much slower pace. Thank god for school or god only knows how these two would manage. Oga brought Hilda the plates on the table and walked over to the voice machine. Various calls pertaining from various different people. Oga's parents asking them how they were and informing them of how Misaki was doing abroad studying overseas. Then that led to them demanding they see their grandchildren which brought a small smile to both parents. The next message was from Furuichi informing Oga about work and Lamia adding in something about their baby shower.

Both Oga and Hilda could not wait for them to experience the joys of raising children. They often snickered to themselves when they heard all the hopes those two had for their child. With a long stretch Oga walked over and sat next to Hilda who started her morning soap opera. The blond leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder as Oga wrapped his arm around her waist.

After the show began and she once again began getting lost in the story….

"Woman how about we-"

"Tatsumi no"

Oga felt his brow twitch as he petted her head.

"….."

"….."

"I want sex after this"

"Jesus woman it's my day off"

"Oga"

"….Okay"

With that Hildagarde Oga smirked to herself she got comfortable on her husband. The demonic wife intertwined the hand that Oga rested on his thigh with her own. The golden band both wore shimmered as they clutched each other just a bit tighter. The family picture resting on the stand next to the couch was now visible and next to that…

Oga and Hilda's wedding photo….

Since then they've always walked next to each other hand in hand….

/

7 years ago (side story)

/

"He's mine"

The blond said as she crossed her arms and declared without hesitation to the blue haired woman in front of her. They were in the spot when they first encountered one another. The woman in question stood still for a long time before mustering up a smile to the woman in the black dress.

"I know… and I hope you know you're lucky"

"…..Thank you"

"Take good care of him or else!"

Aoi Kunieda declared as she began walking off, she raised her hand briefly as a sign of farewell and never turned her back after that statement. Hilda for some reason felt a bit of closure and winced slightly as the baby inside her belly kicked just a bit harder. The day for her birth was drawing nearer and nearer.

"Oi this was where you were?"

Oga popped out of his school hallway and ignored all the stares directed at him. Walking up to her he gave her a small peck on her lips and stared over at the silhouette walking away.

"Ain't that Kunieda?"

"Hmm"

"….Hey do you want to walk by the park next to the lake after school?"

Hilda quirked an eyebrow as Oga ran his hand down her belly feeling the life it carried within it. Wondering what for she agreed none the less.

The man unconsciously fiddled with the small box carrying a golden band in his pocket.

/

**A/N: **Well there it is people hope you all enjoyed this small mini-series. Hey don't get mad now I told you guys I was keeping this story nice and short. I stalled on writing the last chapter simply because I didn't want to half ass it. I hope it met your expectation and if it didn't ya'll can choke on a dick cuz it met mine and that's all that matters. Hope this makes some of you out there want to write decent Oga x Hilda pairing stories because I'm an avid fan. Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you guys for reading.


End file.
